The Peraltas (traducción)
by chemischic
Summary: Empieza justo después de la boda de Amy y Jake.
1. The Honeymoon - Waco Stylez

**Hola**. **Aquí les traigo un fanfic de la serie de comedia "Brooklyn nine-nine", es una traducción de una historia en progreso ambientada luego de la boda de Jake y Amy, están en su luna de miel.**

 **Comencé a ver esta serie desde hace poco y de verdad que es de las buenas, espero que renueven para una nueva temporada, no pude terminar ahora que lo descubrí.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:**

 **La historia no me pertenece sino a portlandborn, quien me permitió traducirla.**

* * *

 **The Peraltas**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **The Honeymoon - Waco Stylez**

* * *

Lo habían hecho, habían sobrevivido a la boda y llegaron a su luna de miel en Waco, Texas. Gracias al continuo asunto de Nutriboom no había mucho dinero para una luna de miel y luego Jake había llegado con un viaje más barato a Waco, Texas, donde Amy le había dicho a la pareja que estaban siguiendo en donde planeaban pasar la luna de miel.

Ahora estaban ahí, en Waco y Jake no podía dejar su sonrisa tonta que Amy señaló.

"Vamos cariño, suficiente con esa sonrisa, te ves como una persona loca."

Eso hizo que Jake sonriera en verdad.

"Lo siento, Ames, es solo que este lugar realmente es un agujero, lo siento por eso."

"No importa cariño. Estamos casados y juntos."

Con eso, Jake la abrazó y se sumergió en un profundo beso cuando varios pensamientos comenzaron a girar en torno a su mente. Amy, la nueva señora Peralta podía decir que algo estaba mal.

"Jake, ¿qué pasa?"

"Ames, ¿estás embarazada?"

Amy se puso blanca como una sábana al principio, luego comenzó a ponerse roja y se puso más cuando comenzó a tartamudear.

"¡YO! NO, JAKE! VAMOS PERALTA, ¿ESTÁS BORRACHO? '¿ESTÁS E-EMBARAZADA?'... CLARO."

Jake solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

"Ames, no quisiste beber anoche y luego, cuando brindamos por la boda e hicimos la cosa del brazo y bebimos de las copas del otro, realmente no bebiste y en la tuya solo había jugo de manzana. Y estabas enferma con la supuesta gripe la semana pasada, pero NO, ¡ESTÁS EMBARAZADA! Lo peor de todo Ames, no me lo dijiste."

Ante esto, Amy comenzó a llorar y acunó su rostro con sus manos.

"Cariño, quería decírtelo, pero todo ha estado tan alocado."

Ella entonces comenzó a sonreír, lo cual Jake encontró extraño por el momento.

"No pensé que pudiera confiar en ti en no decir algo durante la ceremonia, o a tus padres, o lo peor, a Charles."

"Sí, _good call_. Pero tú estás... ya sabes, ¿con un niño?"

"Sí, Jacob Peralta, estoy embarazada, de ti para ser exactos."

Amy comenzó a llorar, mientras todavía sonreía y Jake se puso de un rojo oscuro y luego la abrazó con fuerza, y luego recordó que estaba embarazada.

"Mierda, lo siento, Ames, no quiero aplastar al bebé, no arruinarlo hasta que nazca realmente".

"No funciona del todo así Jake. Estoy sana, el bebé está sano, y… ya sabes… ¿estás de acuerdo con esto? ¿Con el bebé? ¿Conmigo?"

Amy lanzó un torrente de lágrimas de nuevo y Jake no estaba seguro del porqué, pero la abrazó de nuevo y la consoló.

"Ames, estoy tan feliz, solo que no me lo esperaba, pero es genial, serás una gran madre, y yo, bueno, eso será interesante".

Amy acababa de confirmarle a Jake que estaba embarazada, estaba muy contento, pero luego su mente comenzó a preguntarse y, a medio abrazo, se dio cuenta de algo.

"Ames, ¿de verdad estás de acuerdo con esto?, ¿estarás bien?, has tenido tantos sólidos planes: ser la capitana más joven en la policía de Nueva York... quiero decir, ¿realmente estás bien?"

Amy estalló en lágrimas, más ahora y comenzó a sollozar.

"Sí, estoy bien, estoy muy contenta, Jake, realmente. Sé que no parece de esa manera, pero realmente, realmente lo estoy. Mis planes pueden cambiar, pero está bien, está más que bien Jake, seremos padres y amaremos a este niño sin importar nada."

Escuchando eso, Jake la abrazó más fuerte y la besó varias veces antes de echarse para mirarla.

"Ames, te amo, y amaré a este bebé, planeado o no. ¡Los Peralta están teniendo un bebé!"

Amy chilló tan fuerte como pudo a través de su llanto, "¡Diablos, sí lo están!"

Se abrazaron y besaron durante algún tiempo antes de que Jake hablara primero, "¿Cómo vamos a decirle a la gente? ¿Primero le decimos al precinto?, ¿se lo decimos a mis padres?, ¿a tus padres?, Dios mío, tus padres, ¡tu padre sabrá que tuvimos sexo! ¡Soy un hombre muerto!"

Amy se rió y habló, de una manera mucho más compuesta que antes. "Estarás bien Jake, estoy segura de que lo sospechaba cuando estábamos saliendo, luego cuando nos mudamos juntos y luego cuando nos comprometimos. Creo que el gato ya estaba fuera de la bolsa."

Jake aún parecía medio aterrorizado, pero su sonrisa regresó. "Maldita sea, señora Peralta, vamos a tener un bebé, Jake Peralta, el mayor detective que alguna vez paseó por las calles, será papá. _Noice. Smort._ "

Amy se divirtió un poco, habría mucho tiempo para trabajar en su vocabulario y su lenguaje antes de que llegara el bebé. "Oh, cariño, he estado criando a un bebé por tres años."

"Sí, lo hiciste. Oh mierda, te refieres a mí, no Charles. Maldita sea, menos _noice._ "

"Jake, ¿cómo Charles sería nuestro bebé?"

Jake hizo su cara de epifanía. " _Good call_ , mami."

Amy sonrió ampliamente por un segundo. "Espera un segundo Sr. Peralta, ¿me llamaste mami?, porque es asqueroso, aunque supongo que acabo de decir que estaba criando un bebé, pero aún así, estamos a punto de tener un bebé real. De los reales cariño, de los reales."

"De los reales reales Ames, y serás la mejor mamá que haya existido jamás. Inteligente, hermosa y de buen gusto en los maridos."

Ambos continuaron riendo, pronto habrían cosas serias que abordar, pero por ahora podían disfrutar de su luna de miel y de su hijo.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí hay algunas palabras que no tienen una palabra exacta en el español, son palabras que se usan más** _ **en las calles**_ **, en la serie, Jake usa mucho estas palabras, por lo que aquí están sus significados.**

 **good call: es una respuesta estándar a algo agradable o satisfactorio, también es usada cuando estás de acuerdo con alguien.**

 **noice: sería algo así como nice. Se utiliza para hablar con énfasis, describirlo, algo particularmente asombroso.**

 **Smort: es una forma de smart (inteligente) pero se utiliza de manera sarcástica hacia uno mismo. También se usa para cuando uno muestra inteligencia en algo que no requiere tanto de ella.**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gustó?, espero que sí. Iré subiendo los capítulos de a poco, hoy empecé a traducirla, literalmente, hace unas horas me dio el permiso para traducirla, así que aquí estoy, y espero que nos leamos pronto.**


	2. The Plane Ride Home

**Disclaimer:**

 **La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a portlandborn quien amablemente me dejó traducir su historia.**

* * *

 **The Peraltas**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **The** **Plane** **Ride Home**

* * *

La luna de miel terminó y los Peralta, cerca de ser tres miembros, tomaron un avión a casa desde la luna de miel en Waco. Jake estaba vestido con el uniforme de basebol de la universidad de Baylor y un sombrero del doctor Pepper, con esos estaba vestido con lo más famoso en Waco. Amy no pudo evitar sonreírle mientras lo miraba maravillada. Ella se había preocupado de que él se asustara y se molestara, se había preocupado sobre cómo pensaría que un niño afectaría su carrera, pero sus pensamientos han sido para ella, ella realmente lo amaba, a ese hombre/niño adulto con el peor hábito alimenticio del mundo y con una obsesión con _Duro de matar. Duro de matar,_ sus pensamientos han hecho que ella piense en un área del que estaba preocupada sobre Jake.

"Jake, cariño, despierta."

"Huh, ¿qué pasa Ames?"

"¿Cómo quieres llamar al bebé? Nombres para un niño y niña."

Jake sacó una gran sonrisa en su cara como si él ya los hubiera pensado, sus primeros pensamientos fueron, por supuesto, las de _Duro de matar,_ pero él debería de tener otros o no debería participar en la elección de nombres directamente.

"Bueno, por supuesto John, McClain o Hans son grandes nombres de hombre, aunque también me gusta Jake Jr., podemos llamarlo entonces JJ, y siempre me ha gustado Lando."

Amy semifrunció el seño "Al menos tienes un nombre que no sea de una película, es más de lo que esperé, creo. ¿Qué hay de nombres de chicas?"

"Me gusta Amy, pero también Ruth, como mi nana. Desearía que la hubieras conocido. Te habría amado."

Amy empezó a lagrimear por ello "Jake, eso es hermoso, y yo aquí pensando que volverías a decir McClain."

Jaje rió ante esto y miró pensativo por un momento "Sabes Ames, Ruth McClain Peralta suena genial. Gracias, lo acepto."

Amy quedó shockeada y puso una cara preocupada "Jacob Peralta, debes estar bromeando, no llamaremos a nuestra hija como al de una película, o a nuestro hijo. Necesitan un nombre que los ayude en el mundo, no uno que haga que la gente piense que están de broma, o son idiotas."

"Claro Amy, pero como siempre, lo estás sobre analizando, no es así, es solo un nombre para un pequeño, eso es todo."

"Luego ese bebé crecerá y elegirá un mejor nombre que no sea embarazoso, como lo hizo Rosa."

Jake casi saltó de su asiento ante eso. "De qué estás hablando Ames. ¿Rosa no es su verdadero nombre? Sigue Amy sigue ¿cómo siquiera lo sabes? No importa, dímelo, dímelo, dímeloo."

Amy trató de no reírse mientras hablaba. "Bien, pero esto se queda entre nosotros. Una vez la escuché hablando por teléfono por casualidad cuando fui a robar a hurtadillas un cigarrillo hace unos años. Su verdadero nombre es Eugenia, pero ella lo odia, así que cambió su primer nombre por su segundo nombre, Rosa, y tomó el nombre de su abuela como su segundo nombre."

"¡Eugenia! Eso es demasiado bueno como para mantenerlo en secreto."

"Jacob Peralta, me lo prometiste, y no quieres que la madre de tu hijo, o no-nacido hijo por venir se haga daño por compartir un secreto de Rosa."

Jake se puso serio repentinamente "Diablos, cierto, y probablemente me mate a mí también solo para asegurarse que quede en secreto. ¿Cuál es el uso de saber algo terrible o vergonzoso de las personas si ellas son demasiado aterradoras como para ser capaz de compartirlo? Como el capitán Holt chupando su dedo de nuevo."

"Sigo teniendo dudas sobre eso, pero sí, será divertido molestarla, pero el pago podría no merecer la poca diversión que tendríamos a su costa."

Jake solo le sonrió, no podía creer su suerte. Se casó con Amy Santiago, de quién se enamoró mucho antes de que ella sepa sobre sus sentimientos, y ella no solo se enamoró de él, se casó, y ahora será la madre de su bebé. Él ha tenido dudas acerca de ser padre, pero con Amy él siente que puede hacer cualquier cosa, hasta criar a un niño. Desde luego, su padre fue un padre miserable, realmente lo sigue siendo.

Su cara debió de delatar sus pensamientos, Amy lo miró fijo.

"Cariño, ¿algo está mal? Estás ceñudo. ¿Estarás bien con todo esto? Es mucho con lo que lidiar."

"Ames, relájate. Estoy bien con esto. Estoy emocionado. Solo un poco preocupado, eso es todo. Ya sabes, mi papá, apestaba, todavía sigue apestando, él me tenía contactado por uno años y aparecía de repente cuando necesitaba algo."

"Jacob Peralta, escúchame, y escúchame bien. Tú no eres tu padre y nunca serás como él. Cuidaste de tu mamá cuando él los dejó y luego seguiste ayudando a proteger a las personas y nunca estaría con alguien, y mucho menos casarme, con quien yo pienso que es un riesgo o un mal padre. Eres súper inmaduro, tus hábitos de consumo siguen siendo cuestionables, y tomas muchos riesgos, pero serás un gran padre."

Jake se llenó de lágrimas por eso, tal vez Amy no necesitaba mencionar las cosas malas, pero le hizo sentir mejor.

"Gracias Ames, menos por las cosas malas, pero tienes razón, y he tenido el ejemplo de Terry por años, no es solo mi marido divino, sino también mi modelo a seguir. No se lo cuentes a Charles, se perdería y haría una escena."

"Te amo Jake Peralta."

"Te amo Amy Peralta. Vamos a hacer esto."

Con esto se acurrucaron juntos y pasaron cómodos el resto del vuelo. Jake estaba asustado, pero el susto de los buenos, sabía que podía hacerlo, sabía que podía ser el padre que siempre buscó, que siempre necesitó. Todos estos pensamientos deberían de ser de sus emociones niño-adulto, porque empezó a lagrimear otra vez.

"Cariño, por qué lloras, te dije que serías un gran padre."

"Ya lo sé Ames, es solo que, ya sabes, me di cuenta que puedo ser muy divertido, el padre involucrado que siempre quise, y luego solo pensé que este hijo, niña o niño, será mucho mejor que yo, porque él o ella, o eso, no juzgamos aquí, no será un gran desastre. Quiero decir, esto será un poco desastroso, un papá raro, sobre protector, una mamá obsesiva-compulsiva, pero de una buena forma."

Amy lo golpeó suavemente "No soy una obsesiva compulsiva, sino sobre protectora, pero lo más importante que debes saber, Jacob Peralta es que este niño no será mejor que tú, será a su manera, y sabrá que su padre lo ama y siempre estará ahí. Sé que te molestan un montón del porqué estoy contigo, porqué estaría casada contigo, pero eres gracioso, y más importante que eso, eres amable, y esos son rasgos que quiero para mi hijo, eres mi única elección."

Jake sonrió "Bueno, gracias por recordarme lo que todos piensan por lo que eres demasiado buena para mí, pero lo entiendo, soy asombroso. Solo bromeo. Pero enserio Ames, estoy muy emocionado, este bebé tendrá lo mejor de ambos, nuestra manera de arruinar y protegerlo de Charles y su probable plan de unirlo a Nicolaj sin importar si es niño o niña."

"Si, tal vez debamos alejarnos de Charles o plantar evidencias para que lo despidan."

"¡Esa es mi señora Peralta!"

Jake movió a un lado a Amy y se levantó todo lo que podía en un asiento de aeropuerto "Hey personas del avión, recién nos casamos y vamos a tener un bebé."

Amy no pudo evitar sonreír, él siempre será una molestia en el culo, pero lo es de su culo, pero también es el más amable, más divertido hombre que había conocido, eso por lo general compensa la vergüenza y los líos que vienen al ser él su mejor mitad.


	3. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a los creadores de B99 y a Fox.**

 **La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a portlandborn quien amablemente me dejó traducir su historia.**

* * *

 **The Peraltas**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Hiding in Plain Sight**

* * *

Jake y Amy hablaron mucho sobre cuando contarle la noticia a las personas, ambos querían esperar. Amy quería esperar hasta el fin del primer trimestre solo para asegurarse que todo iba bien en su embarazo, y Jake pensaba que sería gracioso esconder todo el embarazo y solo aparecer con el bebé.

"Te lo digo Ames, solo cúbrelo con bolsos grandes y ropa holgada, nadie lo notará. Si se quedan mucho tiempo observando solo acúsalos con el presidente, como lo hizo Rosa con Hitchcock, o tírales gas pimienta, como le tiró Rosa a Hitchcock, o rómpeles la nariz, como Rosa se la rompió a Hitchcock."

"Tan genial como todo eso suena, creo que paso. Quiero esperar mientras pienso. No me gusta hablar mucho de esto, pero las cosas pasan Jake, abortos espontáneos, problemas en el embarazo, solo quiero esperar más tiempo antes de que los otros se enteren."

Todo el rostro de Amy estaba fruncido, como si estuviera pensando en la posibilidad de perder a esa pequeña cosita en su interior, luego su rostro fruncido pasó a estar completamente malhumorado como si pensara en algo casi terrible.

"Ames, ¿qué pasa? ¿estás bien?"

"Si, si, bien, es solo que, bueno, ¿qué hay con Charles? Él está obsesionado con nosotros y anda fisgoneando, y tiene un extraño sexto sentido para estas cosas."

Jake se quedó pensativo por un segundo, Amy honestamente pensaba que estaba matando el tiempo y entonces hacer una broma.

Jake tronó sus dedos "Lo tengo, podemos decirle a todos que tienes unas alergias a la comida, ellas empezaron un poco antes de la boda y no se irá. Luego podemos decirles que estás considerando ser vegana y comer comidas libre de gluten, eso lo mantendrá alejado. Él aún no perdona a su padre por eso y ya va casi un año."

"Jake eres un genio. Incluso voy a llevar algunas cosas veganas. No te preocupes, se de un lugar que vende buenos burritos veganos, eso lo mantendrá alejado de mí. Él estará molesto y seguro comprobará las cabinas para evitarme."

" _Noice._ Es un plan _toit_ "

"Jake ya hablamos sobre eso, el bebé está llegando ¿recuerdas?."

"Lo siento Ames. Eso suena como un estupendo plan, o como dicen en tu lengua materna, uno _«muy bueno»._ "

"Mi lengua materna es el inglés, pero gracias por intentar, aún si eres un idiota."

"Y tú eres mi señora idiota."

Las siguientes semanas pasaron volando, volviendo al trabajo tan caótico, como siempre. Jake estaba trabajando mucho en un caso que involucraba a algunos viejos camaradas de Doug Judy, pero al final llevó a un callejón sin salida. Amy estuvo trabajando en varios casos, incluido un asesinato donde un jugador de baseball fue asesinado. Jake se puso furioso por no trabajar en ese caso, pero el capitán Holt le recordó que no podía acercarse a más de 200 pies del señor Met después del caso del verano pasado. Jake renunció fácilmente después de eso, pero le preguntó a Amy varias cosas.

El plan de Jake y Amy con Charles funcionaba como magia, él estaba tan trastornado que difícilmente hablaba con ella, y cuando lo hacía, estaba cerca de llorar y seguía ofreciéndole cocinar cabra o codorniz para hacerle cambiar de parecer. Suerte para ella que ambas opciones eran terribles, por lo que era fácil decir que no. Jake estaba maravillado con su engaño, él plan iba bien. Los Peralta estaban en la semana 10 de su embarazo y pensaban que podía lograrlo, pero trabajaban con detectives.

"Peralta, Santiago, en mi oficina, ahora."

Amy y Jake intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y fueron directo a la oficina de Holt. Jake miraba nervioso y Amy alisaba su ropa.

"Cierra la puerta Peralta. Gracias. Tomen asiento."

Se sentaron, ambos tratando de no verse aterrados por la forma de actuar del capitán Holt.

"Creo que 'felicitaciones' es lo correcto, ¿cierto?"

Jake y Amy se miraron por un segundo, ambos confundidos hasta que Jake habló "Capitán, ¿por qué?"

Amy lo interrumpió "El capitán sabe que estoy embarazada Jake."

" _Bingpot._ Por qué no lo he dicho todavía y cómo nadie lo sabe aún, somos detectives después de todo."

"Lo siento señor" Amy se veía como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas "Odio engañarlo, pero quería ocultarlo hasta el primer trimestre antes de contar algo, para estar segura."

"Inteligente detective, inteligente."

"Señor, si no le importa que pregunte, ¿cómo lo descubrió?"

"Gracias. Y no me importa. Me enteré que empezó a usar ropa holgada más a menudo, que se veías más débil de lo normal y no has bebido con nosotros durante su luna de miel, siempre usando una excusa. Por cierto, 'cuidar a las mascotas de mi barrio' es una terrible idea, es alérgica."

Amy golpeó a Jake en el brazo con algo de fuerza y Jake gritó de dolor y se puso en posición fetal.

"Te dije que es una mala excusa. Diablos Jake, ahora el capitán no confiará en mí."

"No diga tonterías detective, es tan confiable como siempre. Entiendo la necesitad de privacidad y cuidado. ¿Cómo planean proceder?"

"¿Proceder, señor?"

"Si detective. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estará trabajando en casos? Hablé con Frederic, mi ex, quién no fue amable, pero parece ser de la opinión que debería desistir de su trabajo antes del sexto mes, posiblemente más temprano. Dicho eso, él nunca ha sido mucho del trabajo policial, es más un gato asustadizo si me preguntan."

"Diablos capi, es un pensamiento smort."

"Y usted Peralta. Cuando dejará de hablar como una persona callejera y dará el ejemplo, tiene un hijo en camino."

"Estoy trabajando con él señor, hemos hecho progreso, hasta está comiendo un vegetal al día ahora, incluso si a veces es solo papa (o patata, lo mismo). Pero señor, solo queremos que todo sea lo más normal que se pueda, eventualmente deberé hacer trabajo de escritorio, pero no quiero que las personas me traten diferente. Tendré que parar a Jake para que no se preocupe de mí demasiado recordándole que yo nunca he tenido una lesión relacionada con el trabajo mientras él estaba encubierto."

"Bien dicho detective. Peralta, es hora de madurar, necesitas ser más cuidadoso sobre tus elecciones en este campo. Fácilmente ustedes son mis mejores detectives, pero, por favor, tengan cuidado, un niño es una gran oportunidad para crecer, desafortunadamente nunca convencí a Kevin de eso, Cheddar fue lo más cercano que tuve."

"Señor, podría ser el padrino." Amy soltó eso y la boca de Jake se abrió, su mente inmediatamente fue a Charles, Charles lo mataría, o al menos daría un chillido y lloraría mucho."

"Gracias detective, pero creo que Boyle sería inconsolable si eso ocurriera, pero me siento honrado de que pensara en mí. Rechazado y buena suerte manteniendo el secreto bajo un manto, me gustaría enterarme con todos más temprano que tarde."

"Anotado, y gracias señor."

"Si, gracias capi, cool, cool, cool, coool."

Cuando Amy y Jake salieron de la oficina de Holt se sonrieron, el capitán lo sabía y estaba felices por ellos, Amy se veía como si pudiera pasar a la pura felicidad y Jake solo tenía su sonrisa tonta.

"¿Qué les pasa?"

Boyle. Ninguno de los dos le había visto, eso podría ser problemático, pero antes de que Jake pudiera hablarle, Amy le golpeó.

"El capitán quería hablar sobre nuestra salud, estaba interesado sobre mi nueva dieta y la dieta normal de Jake."

Boyke solo giró mientras mascullaba "Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, lo entiendo."

Esa noche en casa, Jake y Amy discutieron sobre como contarle a todos "Ames, hagamos una fiesta, es tu cumpleaños pronto, se lo diremos ahí."

"Jake, faltan cuarenta y cinco días y no creo que los otros no puedan ignorar por más tiempo."

"¿Y si involucramos al capitán?"

"Cómo y porqué Jake."

"Porque Ames, Holt ama la intriga y el engaño, lo convenceremos, es como un atraco, nosotros contra ellos. El premio, él será el único además de nosotros en saberlo."

Jake fue incapaz de decir otra cosa porque Amy básicamente lo atacó y comenzaron a tientas y a hacerlo.

* * *

 **Aquí unas nuevas palabras :**

 **Toit: encontré varios significados, pero niguno se ajustaba a lo que dice en la oración, pero creo que la que decía - toit es usado para el reemplazo de cualquier palabra del diccionario al igual que fuck - es el mejor para este caso, si saben su significado, por favor díganmelo en los comentarios.**

 **Bingpot: se originó aquí, Brooklyn nine-nine, por Jake Peralta. Es una combinación de la palabra 'bingo' y la frase 'jackpot'.**

 **Jackpot: es como decir 'asombroso' o 'dulce'.**

 **Significado de noice y smort en el primer capítulo :)**


	4. The Announcement

**Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a los creadores de B99 y a Fox.**

 **La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a** **portlandborn** **quien amablemente me dejó traducir su historia.**

* * *

 **The Peraltas**

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **The Announcement**

* * *

Ambos, Jake y Amy habían estado nerviosos en preguntarle al capitán Holt si podía ayudarles, pero como Jake dijo, él estaba animoso y entusiasmado en arrancar. Comenzó a distraer a los otros detectives cuando sospechaba que podían estar cerca de descubrirlos. Holt se sorprendió cuan despistados se veían los otros detectives.

Jake y Amy les dijeron a todos que estaban asistiendo con consejeros de parejas para estar por encima de los problemas, así ellos podrían escapar a la cita con el doctor de Amy. Eso estaba trabajando muy bien excepto por Charles, quien lloraba y culpaba a Amy de su veganismo por sus problemas de pareja.

Amy amaba que Jake vaya con entusiasmo a las citas con ella, solo que él estaba un poco muy familiarizado con la sala de examen y disfrutaba colocándole el gel y escuchar los latidos en su estómago.

Hoy era el día, hoy, ellos finalmente podrían saber el sexo. Amy había pasado el embarazo pensando que Jake realmente quería un niño, pero él estaba emocionado en tener una niña, e insistía en que sería igual de bonita que su mami pero igual de divertido que su papi.

Amy y Jake habían hablado muchas veces sobre contarle a sus padres, pero Jake estaba preocupado en que sus madres podrían enviarle cosas a Amy y así revelar el secreto.

El doctor les dijo que podría ser un poco temprano en saber el sexo, pero la fiesta de Amy sería esa noche y le dirían a todos la noticia, y sabiendo el sexo, podrían hacerlo incluso mejor.

Jake estaba tocando una máquina "Jake, déjalo, el doctor vendrá pronto, compórtate" le castigó Amy.

"Perdón, perdón, perdón. Es solo que quiero saberlo demasiado. Nuestra pequeña mancha tendrá más identidad y podremos planificarlo."

"Espera, ¿quieres planificar? Tú, Jake Peralta, ¿quieres planificar?"

"Diablos, sí quiero. Es nuestro bebé. Podremos hablar más sobre nombres y sobre la decoración, sin mencionar los deportivos."

"Dios mío, tú y tus deportivos. Necesitas tomar con calma las cosas, los bebés son pequeños y absolutamente no necesitan zapatos de lujo."

"Está bien, me limitaré a tres pares por año de la vida del niño."

"Trato, es un número bajo para tí, pensé que tendría que conformarme con cinco."

"Maldición, no debería habertelo dicho."

Justo en ese momento entró la doctora al cuarto. Jake siempre se ponía nervioso alrededor de la dra. Field, era alta y dura, incluso más que el capitán.

"¿Cómo están los Peralta hoy?"

"Lo estamos haciendo genial, preparados para saber el sexo de este bebé." Amy sabía cuanta esperanza tenían en esa idea y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa si esto no funcionaba.

"Espero que podamos Amy, veremos cómo está el bebé y si eso no es posible hoy, dentro de dos semanas nuestra oportunidad aumentará considerablemente."

Jake se sentó nerviosamente, estaban preparando el estómago de Amy. Se mostraba más incómoda de lo normal; incluso para ser una mujer embarazada. La doctora comenzó a usar la máquina de ultrasonido, él cerró los ojos y esperó a que la doctora diga que no podrían saberlo hasta dentro de dos semanas cuando la doctora interrumpió el silencio.

"Ahí está el corazón, los pulmones, los 10 dedos del pie, los 10 dedos de las manos. Veamos aquí, ¿quieren saber el sexo de su bebé ahora?" dijo la doctora sonriendo.

Ambos, Jake y Amy sonrieron de oreja a oreja y se miraron para decir sí juntos.

"Bien, señor y señora Peralta, serán padres orgullosos de una niña."

Amy instantáneamente comenzó a llorar mientras sonreía, la boca de Jake seguía abierta y lentamente se volvió en una gran sonrisa. Jake finalmente salió del estupor del shock de saber el sexo del bebé, Jake caminó hacia Amy y la abrazó y ambos derramaron un poco de lágrimas.

En el auto, en camino a la fiesta, Amy estuvo callada y Jake casi no lo nota, hasta que él se dio cuenta de que ella no le pidió que dejara de hablar por 5 minutos.

"Ames, hey Ames, ¿todo bien?"

"¿Qué? sí, es solo que todo cambiará esta noche Jake. Por mucho tiempo eramos solo tú y yo, y el capitán, lo cuál lo hizo mejor. Pero esta noche lo compartiremos con todos, Charles comenzará a mirar mi vientre, Gina hará comentarios sobre mi cuerpo, Rosa se burlará de mí y nuestras madres comenzarán a darnos consejos, nos guste o no."

"Sí, lo sé. Pero esta pequeña es nuestra Ames, sin importar quién lo sepa, y por cierto, podrás necesitar cambiarte de escritorio, porque una vez que Hitchcock sepa de tu embarazo comenzará a mirar tus pechos sin parar."

"Asqueroso. Hecho. Pero gracias cariño, ella es nuestra y solo nuestra. Ahora, ¿cómo la llamaremos?"

* * *

Todos estaban en el bar de Shaw por la fiesta de cumpleaños de Amy. Todo el recinto, los padres de Amy, quienes pensaban que ella solo los quería presentes, la mamá y el papá de Jake, aunque Jake realmente no quería a su papá presente, él sabía que era lo mejor para todos. También algunos de los hermanos de Amy, el primo de Jake quién no le agradaba aunque realmente no le importaba.

Jake no podía quitar la mirada de su esposa, su esposa embarazada quien estaba justa ahora riendo nerviosamente mientras hablaba con sus padres.

Amy se dio cuenta que Jake la estaba mirando y fue junto a él "Cariño, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, perdón por estarte mirando, es solo que soy un bastardo suertudo, desearía mantenerlo en secreto, pero nos descubrirán pronto."

"Jake, vas a hacer hablar imposible, tengo que limpiar mis ojos ahora, no me hagas llorar."

"Peralta y Peralta, es tiempo, ¿están listos para comenzar?"

Amy asintió y el capitán se aclaró la garganta.

"Atención, atención por favor. Nos reunimos hoy por el cumpleaños de una de las mejores detectives de todo el NYPD. Detective Santiago o señora Peralta, feliz cumpleaños, y se me ha permitido revelar algo, esta noche también celebramos la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia Peralta."

Jake se levantó y miró a Amy y le dio un cabeceo en señal para continuar "Gracias capitán por estas palabras con carga emocional, pero enserio, gracias a todos por venir esta noche, estamos embarazados, bueno, Amy está embarazada, pero también estoy en esto, no se olviden de mi parte, en realidad, por favor, olviden eso ahora mismo, Amy se está poniendo furiosa y su padre me mira como si quisiera dañarme, perdón, estoy nervioso. Solo queremos anunciar el sexo del nuevo miembro, lo supimos hoy, Ames, ¿quieres hacer los honores?"

"¡Tendremos una niña! Y no tendrá un nombre de _Duro de matar_."

El segundo anuncio tuvo muchos más aplausos, Jake vocalizó la palabra 'cruel' a Amy, pero ambos estaban sonriendo. Amy pensó que Jake ya terminó, pero se puso de pie de vuelta e hizo señas para que todos se callen.

"Hoy es un día asombroso por muchas razones, el bebé está llegando, sabemos que es una niña, pero la mejor parte de este día es que es el cumpleaños de mi esposa. Ames, te amo. Estás cerca mientras hago mis cosas normales, pero también has estado cerca mientras cuando pasé seis meses en protección de testigos. Fuiste mi roca cuando fui injustamente condenado y puesto en prisión por los dos meses más largos de mi vida. Bromeo mucho, pero eres la única razón por la que lo hago aquí, pienso en ti, pienso en mi futuro contigo, de alguna manera lo manejaré desde el comienzo hasta el fin. Eres mi mejor amiga, lo siento Charles, mi esposa y pronto la madre me un bebé con temas de _Duro de matar,_ solo bromeo, no me golpees. ¡Por Amy!"

Todo el bar disfrutó de su brindis mientras Amy se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Amy, ¿cómo pudiste no contármelo y dejar a tu capitán saberlo?"

"Lo siento mamá, pero él lo descubrió y no quería decirlo antes de estar segura de que todo estaba bien."

"Oh _hija._ Siempre con lo mismo. Estoy feliz por ti y Jake, tu padre está preocupado de que Jake no sea lo suficientemente maduro, pero le dije que se relaje."

"Gracias mamá."

Amy fue bombardeada por algunos de sus hermanos y primos, estaba feliz pero cansada, cuando se giró a hablar con uno de sus primos se dio cuenta de que Jake se acercaba a ella viéndose muy cansado.

"Ames, ¿podemos hablar por un segundo?"

Jake y Amy cruzaron por el lugar hasta una esquina vacía "Entonces, ¿cómo te está yendo?"

"Está yendo genial Jake, mamá está feliz, papá es papá, todos estuvieron sorprendidos, incluso Terry dijo que lo engañamos. Charles lloró y me agradeció por no ser una enfermiza vegana y tuve que pegarlo cuando se quedó mirando mi vientre."

"Sí, papá sonrió y mamá lloró y dijo que no me perdonará por no contárselo a ella primero, pero sí, está bien."

"Entonces, ¿qué va mal?"

"Recibí una llamada de un agente del FBI, Romero, el sujeto que quería matarme en prisión, escapó con unos pocos de su pandilla hoy. Ellos probablemente los capturen pronto, por lo que no tengo de que preocuparme, pero el agente dijo que Romero tenía mi foto y nuestra dirección entre sus posesiones mientras buscaban su celular después del escape."

Amy miró a Jake con incredulidad por un segundo "Cariño, estoy segura que esperemos bien, lo atraparán."

"Ok, mentí un poco, en realidad esto empeora, el alcalde, recuerdas el que me amenazó y dejó a sus guardias vencer a la mierda de personas, ellos lo arrestaron y creen que permitió a Romero y su pandilla escapar y regresar a asesinarme, entonces no puedo testificar contra él y su personal."

"Mi dios Jake, ¿qué diablos está pasando?"

"Ellos ofrecieron protegerme, lo ofrecieron por ti realmente, pero no quiero alejarte de tu familia y amigos, pienso que deberías ir con tus padres, yo puedo esconderme, de nuevo. Tú y el bebé estarán seguras con tu gran familia."

Amy comenzó a sollozar, luego se paró derecha y lo abofeteó.

"Amy, ¿qué demonios? Lamento que todo esto este pasando, ¿pero golpearme?"

Jake Peralta, escúchame cuidadosamente. Nada de esto es tu culpa, siento tanto que tengas que seguir sufriendo por los crímenes y estupideces de otras personas, pero tu eres mi familia, eres mi futuro y el futuro de nuestra niña. Si piensas que pasaré otro minuto sin saber donde exactamente estás, entonces eres un estúpido bastardo."

Jake la atrajo en un abrazo. Él vio que el capitán y Terry debieron darse cuenta de ellos y ahora estaban acercándose.

Terry habló primero. "Peralta y Santi..., ah... Peralta 2, ¿qué ocurre? no se ven felices como deberían o debieron estar. Terry ama a los bebés ¿qué ocurre?"

Jake explicó la reciente nueva situación mientras Amy lo escuchaba otra vez, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas, las hormonas del embarazo no eran una buena mezcla con la aún vida amenazante en la que su esposo estaba involucrado.


	5. Romero Retreat: Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, sino a los credores.**

 **La historia es obra de** **portlandborn** **, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.**

* * *

 **The Peraltas**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Romero Retreat Part 1**

* * *

Una semana después.

Jake se sentía miserable, su esposa embarazada estaba en el sofá llorando, estaban nerviosos y asustados, y para empeorar las cosas, fueron relocalizados y escondidos en Oregon.

Cuando el agente le dijo a Jake que quería trasladarlos, él pensó que sería Florida de nuevo y aunque no quería volver a Florida, ¿Oregon?, no podía pensar en ningún famoso o bueno de Oregon, los Blazers, pero los odiaba, era un hombre de los Nets. Amy leyó en un libro guía que Goonies se filmó en Oregon, pero en la costa.

Para empeorar, ya no eran los Peralta, son Saul y Carmen Nusbaum de la ciudad de Nueva York. Jake pensó que eso era terrible, Amy recién se convirtió en una Peralta y ahora ninguno de los dos lo era.

Jake odiaba todo sobre Portland, demasiadas colinas, demasiados árboles y debías conducir para ir a cualquier lado. Estaba a punto de perderse en su miseria cuando miró a su esposa, eso le trajo de vuelta y le dio un propósito.

Jake se sentó al lado de su esposa embarazada. "Amy, siento todo esto. Al menos puedo estar contigo, esto es mejor que el encubierto que tuve en Florida. Digo, aquí soy un rico desarrollador de software quien trabaja de domicilio y esta casa podría ser _dope_ si no fuera por el hecho que una persona aún me quiere muerto y no podemos ser nosotros o ver a nuestras familias y amigos."

Amy le dio una pequeña sonrisa, luego tiernamente llevó sus manos a su rostro. "Jake, relájate, hormonas, ¿recuerdas? No estoy tan mal como parezco ahora. Tenemos nuestros teléfonos desechables. Charles, Terry y Holt tienen nuestros números, Holt mensajeó unas pocas veces, mantendrá a Charles mensajeando, sabes que tan malo es."

"Lo sé Ames, solo me siento responsable de este lío, lo sé, dijiste que no es mi culpa, pero todavía estamos aquí con un no-nacido-bebé escondiéndonos por nuestras vidas en el otro lado del país."

"Jake, estoy bien. Si te ibas y no supiera donde estabas, eso me mataría. No dejaré que eso vuelva a pasar, ¿en Florida tuviste que pretender que no conocías a Holt y tuvieron que llamarse por otros nombres?"

"Sí, nuestro controlador estaba como loca y conoces a Holt. También, el agente dijo que esta casa estaba precipitado de errores con regularidad y estamos bien hablando aquí, pero no dijo que deberíamos usar nuestros nombres falsos para evitar a algunos en público."

"Jake, sigo teniendo una pregunta, ¿cómo se supone que un prisionero prófugo en la costa sea una gran amenaza para nosotros aquí o incluso en Nueva York? Sé que es peligroso pero, ¿cuántos posibles recursos podría tener?"

"Ames, yo, eh, bueno, no te conté exactamente todo. Veo tus ojos cortantes, pero no quiero estresarte. Tienes que pensar en el bebé y estar aquí es suficientemente estresante."

"Jake, te amo y te aprecio, pero cuéntame todo. Ahora."

"Okay, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. Romero fue informado sobre el escape hace un mes, él tenía permitido llamar a personas y lo armó. Nunca supe porqué estaba ahí, solo era un asesino _dope_ con conexiones, pero resulta ser el mayor traficante de drogas con muchas conexiones y él, bueno, también tiene un grupo de personas asesinadas. Solo un total hombre genial, lo siento, el estrés me altera."

"Jake, cariño, relájate, ambos lo necesitamos, o esto será imposible. Tengo una idea, no hay razón por la que no podamos planear las cosas del bebé. Quiero hablar de nombres, me gusta Sylvia, Alicia y Hermione, pero te dije que no habrán nombres de películas, por lo que no habrá nombres de _Harry Potter._ "

" _Noice_ , lo siento, me gusta Hermione, pero te escucho listilla. Veamos, me gusta Holly."

"Jake, es un nombre de _Duro de matar_ y lo sabes."

"Buena atrapada, lo siento. Hmm, Ripley, me gusta ese nombre."

"Sigourney Weaver en _Alien,_ inténtalo de vuelta. Lo vimos hace dos semanas."

"De vuelta, buena atrapada Ames. Veamos, de nuevo, me gusta Ruth, pero es un nombre de nana. En realidad me gusta Amelia, hice algunos reportes de ella en la escuela, ella era piloto, ya sabes, como mi papá, pero no una perra, tampoco me abandonó."

"Bueno, apartando el lado depresivo, Amelia no es un mal nombre, pero sigamos hablando. También tenía la idea de llamarla Amy, podría ser la pequeña Amy, el único problema será que alguien podría llamarme 'Big Amy', luego yo los pegaría."

"Me gusta Abbey también, mi maestra del jardín de niños era la señorita Abbey y ella era _dope._ Lo siento, ella era genial, era estupenda."

"Buena atrapada Peralta. Lo entiendo, ambos estamos estresados, te descuidas y hablas como una persona callejera como dijo el capitán."

Jake se rió y se sintió agradecido de que su esposa sea positiva y capaz de mantenerlo distraido de sus problemas actuales.

"Él solo dijo que hablo como una persona callejera, por supuesto, para él, las personas que usan contracciones son vulgares y los sobrenombres son para los mentalmente dementes."

"Terry dijo que la primera vez que trabajó con él, le sermoneó a un policía que todos llamaban Jackie, su nombre era Tim, al final le dijo que no tenía ni la madurez ni la mentalidad para ser un policía."

Ambos se quedaron callados por un minuto hasta que Amy tuvo una mirada seria. "¿Por qué nos dan este bonito lugar aquí? El capitán tuvo que trabajar en 'fun zone' en Florida."

"Bueno, es mi culpa. Les dije cuan mierda era esto, yo estaba siendo cazado por un criminal que conocí solo porque me encerraron erróneamente, entonces me hicieron este favor. Pienso que la otra posibilidad era trabajar en una tienda de pescado en Seattle."

"Eso es asqueroso. No hubieras durado un día, gracias por usar tu miserable pasado y darnos mejores condiciones."

"Bueno, ahora debo pensar en los tres, no puedo permitir que el bebé te acompañe para trabajar contigo en un club de striptease."

"Jake..."

"Lo siento. Solo bromeo, pero solo señalo lo ridículo que es esto, he tenido que pagar un gran precio por las acciones de policías corruptos, pudo haber ayudado que me quebré y lloré un poco, a propósito, por supuesto."

"Sí, a propósito, claro. Jake, gracias, eres un hombre honorable y es por eso que no me preocupa todo lo que está pasando, no mucho al menos. No causaste nada de esto, es injusto y lo lograremos."

Jake y Amy se sentaron en silencio un rato, los pensamientos de Amy fueron al bebé y esperaba que las cosas se resolvieran antes de que ella naciera, y los pensamientos de Jake fueron a Romero, y luego a su esposa y en lo bien que estaba manejando la terrible situación estando embarazada.

La cabeza de Jake se disparó un momento. "Hey, no podemos pasar el rato aquí. Debemos trabajar en nuestros nombres e historia, nosotros, tú y la bebé Peralta, tienen una cita en tres días, deberíamos dar un paseo. Ellos dijeron que los viajes de un día eran geniales, o paseos nocturnos razonables y dentro del estado."

Amy sonrió de forma sospechosa, "¿te estás muriendo por hacer el tour de los Goonies?"

"No, honestamente, me gusta pero no amo a los Goonies. Solo conduzcamos hasta la costa, vamos al sur, ya que se supone que no debemos salir del estado, y veamos que pasa."

"Me encantaría, un paseo por la costa de Oregon con el papá de mi bebé."

"Eso es ardiente."

"¿Qué dice el papá de mi bebé sobre practicar a hacer bebés en nuestra habitación _dope_ antes de nuestro viaje."

Jake se quedó boquiabierto y la siguió obedientemente mientras ella caminaba hacia la habitación.

* * *

 **Dope: adj. cool, nice (lindo), awesome (asombroso). Si actúa como un sustantivo se refiere a drogas.**


	6. Romero Retreat: Part 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a los creadores de B99.**

 **La historia le pertenece a** **portlandborn** **, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo.**

* * *

 **The Peraltas**

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **Romero Retreat Part 2**

* * *

Jake y Amy se sentían relajados tanto como una pareja escondida por asesinos podía estar, el auto que se les dio, un Honda CRV 2012 no era el favorito de Jake o su preferido, y Amy se quejó de que el asiento hacía doler su espalda, pero el clima era realmente bueno. La primera semana en Oregon había estado nublado y con lloviznas, por lo que un poco de sol era realmente apreciado.

Amy no podía dormir bien y se despertaba mucho para orinar, por lo que Jake cedió y decidió que deberían salir antes del tráfico, si es que existía tráfico en Oregon. Después de una hora de parar y seguir por la interestatal, finalmente llegaron a una pequeña autopista que los llevaría a la costa.

Amy se sintió un poco mal en el auto, pero el paseo era hermoso. Jake paró varias veces para facilitarle a su esposa, cuando se encontraron en una de las más grandes ciudades pequeñas. Jake vio señales de pescado y papas, entonces él siguió y pronto él y Amy estaban comiendo en un estacionamiento lleno mirando el océano.

"Sabes, cuando llegamos a L.A., nisiquiera fuimos al océano. Creo que eso tomaría otra amenaza en mi vida para que tome vacaciones en algún lugar bonito."

"Tal vez, pero sería feliz solo atascándome en Brooklyn y no tener tu vida en peligro. A menos que haya alguien que podría amenazar nuestro camino a las Bahamas."

Jake sonrió, la situación apestaba, pero estaba con su esposa, quien podía bromear con cosas aún ahora. Era lo que él necesitaba, lo que ambos necesitaban.

"Dime, Ames, vi un hotel semibonito no muy lejos de aquí, y vi una tienda de dulces que mencionaba el libro tour de la casa."

" _Noice,_ Peralta, _toit._ "

Jake y Amy se miraron y ambos estallaron en risas.

El hotel no era nada lujoso, pero no era caro y tenía vista al océano. Jake se sentía muy extraño siendo Saul Nusbaum, pero él había sido Larry antes e incontables otras personas en su trabajo encubierto. Amy se encogía cada vez que alguien la llamaba señora Nusbaum, ella nisiquiera se había acostumbrado a ser la señora Peralta y ahora esto.

Antes de que Jake y Amy fueran a su habitación, Jake fue a recepción a preguntar por películas.

"Señor Nusbaum, siento decir que no tenemos muchas. Tenemos el reproductor de dvds en su habitación, pero no las devuelven exactamente, creo que tenemos unas 11 películas ahora. En su mayoría películas infantiles, 2 películas clásicas en blanco y negro y la primera y tercera película de Duro de Matar."

Jake nisiquiera pudo hablar cuando escuchó eso, su sonrisa solo se encontró con la mirada consternada de Amy la cual eventualmente pasó a ser una sonrisa mientras miraba a su esposo, el detective que se exponía mucho a convertirse en un niño de 10 años cuando se hablaba de esas películas.

"Llevaré las de Duro de Matar por favor."

En su habitación del hotel, uno de los bolsos comenzó a zumbar ya que ellos habían sacado sus pocas cosas.

"Ames, debe ser uno de los teléfonos desechables, en el bolso rojo."

Amy encontró el celular y contestó, "Carmen Nusbaum, ¿quién habla?."

"Carmen, soy Trevor Huntly" la voz era la relajante monótona de su capitán, usando el nombre que acordaron para asegurar la llamada.

"Hola Trevor, ¿cómo está y están en este día?"

"Estamos bien Carmen, gracias. Dos de las familias de mis empleados vienen a diario a preguntar porqué no están aquí, pero a pesar de eso, todo está bien. ¿Cómo está Saul?"

"Está genial señor, uh Trevor."

"Tengo entendido que fueron a dar un paseo."

"Sí Trevor, dijimos que está bien, nos iría muy bien a ambos, a los tres si es el caso."

"Sí, bueno, no puedo hablar por mucho tiempo, estamos aquí en mi... oficina, solo queremos asegurarnos que tú y Saul y su acompañante de viaje están a salvo y felices."

"Lo estamos Trevor, gracias."

"Adios Carmen."

Los ojos de Amy comenzaron a lagrimear un poco, se miró al espejo y no pudo creer que tan grande se ve, sentía que doblaba su tamaño desde su cumpleaños, el estrés, recorrer todo el país y las hormonas del embarazo lo pudieron hacer. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Jake, él había empezado la primera película de Duro de Matar y se sentó en el borde de la cama como si fuera la primera vez que veía esa película.

Jake estaba cautivado con su película, Hans Gruber estaba saliendo del camión y haciendo su camino dentro del edificio cuando Jake la escuchó llorar, se dio la vuelta y vio a Amy sollozando en la cama.

"Ames, ¿qué pasa? ¿demasiado tiempo con Trevor?"

Amy le dio una débil sonrisa y sacudió su cabeza. "No cariño, son cosas normales del embarazo, no de nuestra loca vida. Estoy enorme, estoy hormonal, estoy en Oregon lejos de nuestra familia, entonces sí, es un poco sobre nuestra vida loca, pero es más por el embarazo."

"Amy Santiago, ahora Peralta, en realidad Nusbaum, estás tan hermosa hoy como nunca lo fuiste, de hecho mucho más. Estás cargando nuestro bebé, de nadie más, nuestro, bebé Peralta, quiero decir Nusbaum. Todo está tan jodido ahora, y sé que nada de esto hace tu embarazo más fácil, pero lo haremos, las cosas mejorarán. Cuando estuve en prisión, honestamente no sabía si saldría vivo, estaba asustado, estaba solo, tú me hiciste sobrepasarlo. Nos teníamos el uno al otro esa vez, esto será difícil, pero tengo todo lo que necesito contigo, yo y McClain hace tres."

Amy rió a través de su lágrimas y le golpeó por el comentario de McClain. "Saul Nusbaum de la ciudad de Nueva York, te amo."

"Te amo Carmen, siempre te amaré no importa si nos cambiamos de nombres, no importa en qué estado vivamos. Tú y el bebé son todo lo que necesito."


	7. Romero Retreat: Part 3

**Disclaimer**

 **Los personajes de Brooklyn nine-nine no me pertenecen, sino a los creadores de la serie.**

 **La historia pertenece a** **portlandborn** **quien me ha dejado traducirla.**

* * *

 **The Peraltas**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Romero Retreat Part 3**

* * *

Una semana después.

Jake estaba poniéndose inquieto. La cita con el doctor había ido bien, todo con Amy y el bebé se veía bien y todo estaba como debería ser.

Desde su viaje por carretera, Amy estaba más feliz y Jake estaba bien con eso, pero estar en la casa por otra semana y preocuparse por si alguien iba detrás de él y cómo eso podría afectar a su esposa e hija eran el comienzo de su lista.

"Jake, siéntate por favor, no has parado de dar vueltas por cuatro horas, está comenzando a cansarme."

"Lo siento Ames, es que me siento inútil, quiero hacer algo, o saber algo."

"Lo entiendo, somos detectives, está en nuestro ADN, esto es lo que nos han enseñado, pero alguien sabio me dijo que este bebé es en lo que necesitamos concentrarnos ahora mismo."

Jake sonrió y se calmó un poco y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. "Soy sabio ahora y aquí yo solo pienso que soy un pedazo de asno."

Amy le pegó suavemente, "Bueno, el pedazo de asno siempre tiene razón, pero el sujeto sabio viene y va."

"Eso tiene más sentido."

"Jake, o Saul como debería ser, tal vez deberíamos llamar a Trevor. Usemos nuestro cerebro de detectives y preguntemos como si estuviéramos trabajando en un caso, tal vez eso pondría nuestra mente en un poco más de tranquilidad."

"Carmen Nusbaum, esa es una gran idea."

Le llevó a Jake un tiempo encontrar el celular descartable, Amy fue a hacer pis antes de llamar. Ahora ambos estaban sentados en la oficina de la casa, un cuatro sin ventanas, solía ser usado como un cuatro seguro en el caso de un ataque o amenaza.

El teléfono sonó al menos diez veces y Jake y Amy se veían muy nerviosos y decepcionados al mismo tiempo cuando la llamada al fin fue contestada.

"Jake, gracias por llamar."

Ese no era el capitán, Amy se veía confundida, pero el rostro de Jake revelada puro terror, conocía esa voz, él nunca podría olvidar esa voz, era Romero.

Jake colgó, "Amy, lo siento tanto, ese era Romero, sé que era él, cómo él pudo... ¿por qué nadie me lo dijo...?"

"Trae nuestras pistolas que escondimos, comencemos a hacer este lugar un poco más seguro, no tendremos respuestas para nuestras preguntas ahora, pero hagamos lo que podamos."

"Ames, ¿cómo estás tan calmada?"

"Soy detective, estoy luchando contra cada impulso hormonal del embarazo ahora, excepto el tener que orinar otra vez."

Jake le sonrió, besó su frente y procedió a buscar sus armas y seguir las instrucciones de Amy. Ella estaba el baño y Jake estaba tomando una caja de pistolas y municiones del espacio de rastreo cuando escuchó el timbre.

"Saul, ¿escuchaste eso?"

Jake inmediatamente estuvo muy agradecido que su esposa tenga la cabeza para llamarlo Saul, él estuvo a punto de gritar su verdadero nombre. "Sí Carmen, yo iré."

Jake corrió a la cocina y el pequeño tramo de seguridad, era muy pequeño, en general su cámara escondida revelaba quién estaba en su puerta. Jake tuvo que hacerlo dos veces, se veía como el capitán. Jake corrió a la puerta frontal. "¿Quién está ahí?"

"Soy Trevor."

"Oh ¿enserio?, el Trevor que conozco nos habría advertido que él venía o que perdió su celular."

"Peralta, soy el capitán Holt, ganaste una vez el robo de halloween, yo gané una vez, tu esposa Amy ganó una vez, Gina ganó una vez, y un año no contó porque le propusiste y pusiste asuntos personales encima del robo."

Eso puso a Jake tranquilo, solo el capitán podría saber de los robos tan bien y especialmente como describe el último, sin mencionar que no usó contracciones.

Jake seguía teniendo su pistola preparada, por si acaso. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, el capitán, vestido en pantalones y la camisa encima, sostuvo su arma, Jake sonrió y tiró de él.

"Peralta, ¿cómo supiste que soy el verdadero yo?"

"Un puñado de razones capitán." Jake procedió a volver a llavear la puerta y asegurar el área tan bien como podía.

Sileciosamente le hizo señas al capitán para que lo siga.

"Saul, ¿quién estaba en nuestra puerta?"

"Carmen, era Trevor, de verdad."

"¿C-c-Trevor?"

"Que demonios, ya utilizamos mucho nuestros propios nombres, Amy, reúnete con nosotros en la oficina."

Los tres estaban sentados en la oficina/cuarto seguro, el cuarto es de un tamaño reconfortante con un mini-refrigerador, una tv que podía captar las cámaras colocadas alrededor de la casa y una colección de dvds que Jake colocó solo en caso de que tuvieran que estar ahí por un periodo largo de tiempo.

"Entonces, Trevor, que diablos está pasando."

"Usaré nuestros nombres reales, la farsa ahora es innecesaria. Peralta, Santiago-Peralta, el teléfono en mi posesión ha sido robado y entregado a Romero, hablé con el agente involucrado y determinamos que nadie más conoce donde están, que nunca ha sido escrito, solo el agente y yo conocemos la dirección, y aquí estoy. El teléfono ha sido tomado por un policía que se acercó a Romero y le dio la tarea que haga esto."

Jake no podía comprender esto, "Un poli hizo esto, ¿por qué?, ¿qué poli podría conocernos y hacer esto?"

"Peralta, piense, ¿quién es lo suficientemente bueno?, ¿lo suficientemente corrupto?, ¿quién podría querer solo arruinar su felicidad?"

Jake y Amy lo dijeron juntos, "¡¿El buitre?!"

"Sí, el buitre. Sin embargo, él ha sido arrestado, y eso solamente después de que Rosa, literalmente, lo haya golpeado en una pulgada de su vida. Romero se acercó a él y le dio 100,000$ y él vino a la comisaría, él usó unas escusas, pero desde que estuviste oculto, aumenté la seguridad en mi oficina. Sabía lo que él estaba haciendo, lo dejé seguir buscando, le alerté a tu agente y les dejé saber lo que estaba pasando, y juntos decidimos dejar que encuentre el teléfono. Porque por esta improvisada operación, ahora sabemos un poco más. Entre las declaraciones del buitre y el ex guardia corrupto de Peralta, sabemos que Romero está operando en Nueva York, sabemos que él quiere muerto a Peralta como venganza."

"¿Están ellos más cerca de encontrarlo?, capitán, nosotros, especialmente yo, Amy y el bebé... esto es demasiado."

"Lo comprendo Peralta, has dado más y más allá que cualquier otro oficial podría haber dado en su carrera, pero los del FBI está cerca de Romero. He sido asignado a venir aquí e informar que está pasando, y ayudar a mantener la calma mientras ellos al fin lo encuentren."

"¿Y si no lo hacen capitán?, Amy no puede dar a luz estafo encubierto, ¡no podemos vivir nuestras vidas encubierto!"

"Por favor Peralta, calma, lo entiendo, sabes que lo hago, más que cualquier otro sabes, entiende eso. Estoy aquí también para ayudar a proteger y ser un cuidador personal de sus vidas, incluso si me considera un robot."

Amy y Jake sonrieron e incluso el capitán tuvo un amago de sonrisa en sus labios.


	8. Romero Retreat Part 4

**Disclaimer**

 **La historia le pertenece a** _ **portlandborn**_ **, quien me dejó traducir la historia.**

* * *

 **The Peraltas**

 **Capítulo 8:**

 **Romero Retreat Part 4**

* * *

Tres días después

* * *

Desde la llegada del capitán, ya sabían que sus vidas seguían en peligro, Jake y Amy se sintieron mejor solo sabiendo lo que pasaba y tener al capitán allí con ellos. El capitán les aseguró que Romero no recibió información desde el teléfono desechable. Solo se mostraban números, todos los mensajes habían sido borrados, y que el FBI ha trabajado con la compañía de celulares para asegurar que ninguna información podría ser tomada y están realmente usando el teléfono descartable en la posesión de Romero para tratar y rastrearlo.

Jake y Amy estaban viendo la T.V. en la cama, a Amy no le gustaba mirar películas cerca del capitán porque él tenía una opinión negativa sobre todo lo que ellos veían, Jake estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido cuando el timbre sonó. Jake saltó de la cama y sacó una caja de debajo de la cama y sacó el seguro de su pistola. "Ames, ve al cuarto seguro."

"De ninguna manera, estoy tan involucrada en esto como tú, y es a ti a quien ellos quieren muerto."

"Gracias por la confianza, pero enserio, estás embarazada, y sí, es a mí a quien quieren, nunca me podré perdonar si es que mis acciones logran que te lastimen a tí o a la bebé, por favor has esto. Esta no es una orden, no soy así, solo quiero que ninguna de las dos salga lastimada."

Amy parecía que iba a responder con una réplica, pero en su lugar caminó hacia él, lo besó y salió del cuarto para ir al cuarto seguro. Luego el capitán entró "espero que Amy vaya a la habitación segura, iremos a la cocina, veo que tienes tu arma, bien."

El capitán y Jake, en silencio, fueron a la cocina, ambos incluso hicieron sonidos de incredulidad cuando ellos vieron que tocaban su puerta a través de la cámara de seguridad.

Jake y el capitán fueron a la puerta, el capitán habló, "¿quién está en mi casa a estas horas de la noche?"

"Capitán, soy Boyle."

"¿Cómo puedo saber eso?"

"Espero que Jake esté ahí, solo Jake y yo sabemos que quiero emparejar a Nikolaj con su segundo bebé, los Boyle siempre lo hacemos mejor con compañeros más jóvenes, incluso uno adoptado, y quiero que ellos tengan tres hijos."

"Tristemente, sí, ese es Charles. Y tú sabes Charles que ese plan nunca pasará."

El capitán abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Charles, señalándole que esté callado con sus dedos mientras la puerta era cerrada con llave y los tres calladamente fueron al cuarto seguro. Los ojos de Amy se agrandaron cuando vio a Charles.

"Charles, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Sí Boyle, ¿por qué está aquí?, tiene que dar muchas explicaciones para estar fuera de su puesto y ponernos en peligro a nosotros tres y a un no-nacido bebé"

"Se lo aseguro capitán, es una buena razón. Tuve una corazonada de que el buitre sabe más de lo que está diciendo. El FBI no pudo lograr sacarle nada, entonces les pregunté si podía intentar, ellos, por supuesto, pensaron que usaría fuerza física, como si pudiera, ese no es el estilo de Boyle, entonces lo encerraron en un cuarto conmigo y usé el método Boyle."

Jake dio una media risa, "si no fuera el buitre y no tratara de matarnos, hasta podría sentir pena por él."

"Mire capitán, el método Boyle es yo hablando de mi vida sexual con criminales, los hace sentir muy incómodos y se rinden fácilmente. Lo reservo para los chicos malos y mis mejores amigos, pero el resultado es, tristemente, el mismo."

"Bueno Boyle, ¿funcionó?"

"Lo hizo capitán, el buitre sabía que estaba atrapado, entonces él dio hasta el hecho que Romero le pagó para que robara el teléfono, pero lo que él no nos dijo fue el hecho que sabía dónde estaba escondido Romero. Tenía miedo de que Romero pudiera matarlo, pero luego de veinticinco minutos de estar describiendo mis métodos de despertar a Genevieve, él dijo que prefería morir, entonces cantó como el pájaro que es."

"Bien hecho detective, ¿capturaron a Romero?"

"Es por eso que estoy aquí, allanaron su depósito, ellos pudieron atrapar a tres de sus hombres, pero Romero se había ido y ellos encontraron mapas de Portland con fotos de Jake. Cuando Jake y Amy llamaron al teléfono, el número vino con un número de Oregon, él debió saber que no era una coincidencia."

Amy se veía shockeada, "lo siento tanto, esto es mi culpa."

"Ames, ambos queríamos llamar al capitán, esto es por el maldito buitre y Romero y policías corruptos y un _warden_ corrupto, hombre, ¿cómo pueden tantas personas joderme y al mismo tiempo tratar de matarme?"

"Sargento, esta no es tu culpa, tu has hecho lo que el protocolo dice, como Peralta dijo, esto está en personas que no hacen honor a sus posiciones. Boyle, ¿tenemos razones para creer que Romero no sabe de nuestras posiciones?"

"No hasta ahora señor, el FBI está cerca mirando el área y la casa. Ellos no han tomado el riesgo de llamarlo y ellos piensan que Romero no sabe nada de mí o como me veo, por eso me enviaron."

Todos se miraron, cada uno con una mirada preocupada en su rostro. Ellos se mantuvieron así unos minutos hasta que el teléfono de Boyle sonó.

Boyle lo tomó de su bolsillo y contestó nerviosamente, "Boyle... oh gracias... ya veo, sí, lo estaremos... no... wow, no puedo... ya veo... sí señor... lo haré, lo haremos... por supuesto... gracias."

Boyle estaba en silencio, Jake estaba por hablar antes de que Charles finalmente empezara, "ellos podrían saber donde estamos. El buitre encontró una postal de Bandon, Oregon, él le dijo esto a los hombres de Romero cuando lo visitaron a la cárcel. El buitre fue encontrado muerto tres horas más tarde. El FBI llamó al hotel donde ustedes se quedaron y el gerente les dio tu dirección pensando que era un cliente tratando de encontrarte o algo. El FBI piensa que los hombres de Romero podrían estar aquí pronto, ellos nos aconsejan que nos quedemos, ellos están viendo las cosas reservadamente."

Jake y Amy volvieron a la cama otra vez, ninguno durmió o cerró aunque sea los ojos. Ellos habían discutido el protocolo de seguridad y que podían hacer si Romero y sus hombres venían, el capitán y Boyle podrían tomar turnos para protección de la planta baja. Nada de eso logró hacer sentir mejor a Jake o Amy.

Jake miró el rostro de su esposa, se veía estresada, se suponía que él la mantendría alejada del estrés, no causarlo, y ahora estaba haciendo la vida más difícil a ella y su bebé, por el padre que él quería ser, este no era un buen comienzo. Jake se perdió en sus pensamientos en la oscuridad cuando escuchó un ruido desde el baño principal, "Ames."

"Lo escuché Jake, tengo mi arma, ve a comprobar, pero ten cuidado."

Jake rodó con cuidado fuera de la cama, su arma en su mano, cuidadosamente entró al baño con su arma cargada y no vio nada hasta que sintió un arma detrás de su cabeza.

"Tira el arma detective."

"Romero..."

"Sí, soy yo, no perdono y no olvido."

Guió a Jake fuera del baño, Amy estaba en ningún lado para ser vista, Jake estaba a punto de hablar a Romero para evitar ser asesinado cuando el arma de Romero fue a volar, Amy lo había sacada de sus manos, Romero se abalanzó hacia Amy y ella cayó duro, golpeando su cabeza con el aparador, Jake hirvió en enojo, recogió su arma mientras Romero se abalanzó hacia él con un arma en su mano, Jake disparó cuatro veces y Romero murió antes de tocar suelo.

El capitán y Boyle entraron a la habitación con miradas confundidas. Jake les gritó que llamen una ambulancia.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

* * *

El FBI había tomado la casa después de los disparos. Romero tenía un soplón en la casa de su vecino usando un camión de delivery robado, y había conseguido desde la ventana del vecino a la ventana de Jake y Amy usando una soga. Ahora Romero estaba muerto, pero nada de eso hacía sentir mejor a Jake.

Amy había sufrido una concusión, también había recibido un golpe fuerte en el estómago, todavía seguían con las pruebas para comprobar que ella y la bebé estaban bien.

Jake odiaba alejarse de ella, se había quedado a su lado por todo ese tiempo, y mirando que pasaba. Su cabeza se llenó de culpa y sentimientos de impotencia, dejó de escuchar a Charles y al capitán mientras ellos trataban de hacerlo sentir mejor. La doctora regresó cuando Charles casi abrazó a un Jake desprevenido.

"Sr. Nusbaum."

"En realidad es Peralta, una larga historia, pero sí, ese soy yo."

"Todo está bien con la bebé, estuvimos preocupados al principio, pero vimos que nada estaba fuera de lo normal. Su esposa tuvo una hemorragia interna, pero la paramos. La mantendremos en observación por al menos una noche para estar seguros que todo está bien. La concusión parece uno menor, pero su presión arterial está muy alta por el estrés de lo que entiendo, fue una noche interesante. Solo sé un poco de lo que ocurre, pero le recomiendo ir a casa, a Nueva York, y dejarla descansar en su casa. Debería estar en cama por el resto del embarazo, este estrés y todo lo que ha pasado puede ocasionalmente causar otras complicaciones, y yo también recomiendo que se quede con ella. Ha llamado su nombre constantemente en su sueño. Con ambos siendo policías, el estrés de ella preocupándose de usted, podría impactar negativamente con todo lo que ya ha pasado. ¿Le gustaría verla ahora?"

Jake débilmente asintió y la siguió, agradeciéndole por todo mientras él entraba a la habitación y vio a Amy, su cabeza vendada, conectada a intravenosa y a monitores cardíacos. Jake ha estado pasando por mucho, pero esto, ver a su esposa, su esposa embarazada, y cómo ella ha sufrido por cosas del trabajo, él no podía manejar nada de eso y rompió en lágrimas.

"Jake, ven aquí, estoy bien."

Jake caminó hasta ella y la abrazó, hizo lo posible para acercarlos tanto como podían. "Sabes Jake, somo libres ahora, podemos ir a casa, a nuestra verdadera casa y familia."

"Sí, eso es genial."

"¿Entonces por qué lloras?"

"Ames, te causé dolor y estrés por mi trabajo. Ya no puedo hacerlo, no sé si pueda manejar que te dañes de alguna manera, es demasiado."

"Tengo los mismos pensamientos Jake, es retrógrado, tomémonos un tiempo. Sé que escuchaste que tenemos que estar en reposo, entonces tenemos tiempo de pensar en todo esto y ver como nos sentimos más tarde."

Jake asintió, pero en su mente él en verdad dudaba que sentiría algo diferente más tarde, verla simplemente así era demasiado.

* * *

 **Si buscas warden, su significado es guardián, en el cap anterior le dejé como guardia; pero estuve buscando y me di cuenta que warden también puede significar el encargado corrupto, malvado de las cárceles que aparece en las películas.**


	9. What's In a name?

**Disclaimer:**

 **La historia pertenece a** _ **portlandborn**_ **quien me dejó traducir la historia :)**

* * *

 **The Peraltas**

 **Capítulo 9:**

 **What's in a name?**

* * *

Jake y Amy habían vuelto ha Nueva York hace cuatro días y Amy estaba feliz y relajada, pero Jake seguía tenso, aunque hacía lo mejor para verse feliz por el bien de Amy. El capitán les dio el pago completo durante sus retiros cuando les recordó que la razón de que Jake tenga todos esos problemas es porque él se creó por un policía torcido.

Amy tenía una cita ese día y quería entrar al precinto unos minutos antes de ir a su casa y descansar. Notó que Jake actuaba extraño, pero él había pasado por tanto y ella no sentía la necesidad de abordar eso ahora, él estaba tratando mucho en parecer feliz, y por ahora, era todo lo que podía pedir.

La cita con el doctor estuvo bien, estaban de acuerdo en dejarla en reposo, su presión arterial había mejorado aunque seguía más alto de lo normal. Jake estaba emocionado, todo iba bien con Amy y la bebé, pero se preocupaba en no causarle estrés con como él se sentía en esos momentos.

Amy estaba muy sonriente cuando salieron del elevador al toril de la nueve-nueve, Jake hizo lo mejor para verse feliz, pero él no estaba seguro si estar ahí era lo correcto para él en esos momentos. Todos se reunieron alrededor de ellos para darles abrazos y felicitaciones. Por suerte, Charles y Rosa estaban de **stakeout,** ninguno debía evitar o escuchar a Charles hablar sobre el útero de Amy.

Amy estaba hablando con Terry sobre cómo Sharon luchó contra el aburrimiento mientras estuvo en cama, Jake vio al capitán Holt entrar a su oficina, y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, terminó entrando a su oficina.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Peralta?"

Jake todavía no estaba ciento por ciento seguro sobre lo que hacía, pero cerró la puerta y dijo los pensamientos que habían estado consumiendo su mente en voz alta.

"Señor, pienso que voy a renunciar después de que Amy tenga al bebé."

Jake vio una mirada que no podía creer que tenga el capitán, pensó que debía de ser su mirada de sopresa, en todas sus locuras, no pensó en que alguna vez podría ver eso.

"Peralta, ¿estás seguro de eso? Eres uno de los mejores detectives con los que he trabajado, si necesitas ayuda, podemos dártela, estamos aquí para ayudar."

"Señor, ya no puedo hacerlo, no puedo arriesgar mi vida, no puedo arriesgar la vida de mi familia tampoco. Ver a Amy en el hospital, con nuestra bebé, sufriendo y en peligro por un caso en el que trabajé hace un año y medio, cuando era solo yo, no puedo negar que eso era peligroso, amo ser detective, pero ahora... Ahora tengo mucho que perder, he estado alejado de Amy por un tiempo muy largo por este trabajo, cerca de un año entero con todos los meses entre protección de testigo, la cárcel y la casa de seguridad, ya no puedo hacer esto."

"¿Qué harás después de que el bebé nazca?, ¿tienes un plan?, ¿Amy lo sabe?"

"No he sido capaz de hablarlo con ella, sé que tratará de convencerme de no hacerlo, pero estos sentimientos son muy profundos, no puedo hacerles esto. Tengo un plan, contacté a Gary Shaw y pregunté si puedo tener una entrevista de trabajo para su firma de seguridad, y me ofreció uno justo aquí. Él también dijo que si Amy estaba interesada, él conoce su historial y su cspacidad de manejo y podría ofrecerle un trabajo para ir por una nueva sucursal. Podría hacer mucho dinero, más del doble como mucho, pero lo mejor es que mi vida laboral no volvería a cazarme todo el tiempo."

"Odiaría perderte Peralta, pero te entiendo. Yo he hablado con Kevin muchas veces sobre cómo has dado mucho más de tí en este trabajo que cualquier otro, eso hizo que tengas tus números de víctimas, especialmente desde que maduraste y ahora tienes una familia. Estuve cerca de dimitir cuando Kevin y yo ya teníamos dos años juntos, pero el tiempo me cambió la mente. No estoy diciendo que será lo mismo contigo, pero te entiendo. Nadie tiene derecho a pedirte más de lo que ya has dado."

Amy entró de repente por la puerta "Jake, ¿estás renunciando? Deberías cerrar las persianas si no quieres que lea tus labios. No puedo creer que renunciarías sin hablarlo conmigo, somos supuestamente un equipo y esto me está estresando."

Jake se puso de pie y la ayudó a sentarse. "Ames, no lo hablé contigo porque sabía que acabarías estresándote. Sé cuanto amas ser policía también, pero Amy, tendremos una hija pronto. Pasamos parte de tu embarazo preocupados sobre ser asesinados por un convicto fugado y acabaste en el hospital. Shaw te quiere a tí también para abrir una nueva sucursal y que lo lideres. Sé que no es nuestro sueño, pero Ames, ¿es nuestro sueño que nuestra hija pierda a un padre?, ¿es nuestro sueño escondernos por un mes o un año por otra amenaza a nuestras vidas?"

"Lo sé Jake, créeme. He pensado mucho sobre ello también, pero soy una sargento ahora y en camino de convertirme en capitana..."

"Lo entiendo Amy, nunca te forzaré, has tenido mejor suerte que yo en tu vida siendo amenazada, pero yo ya lo he hecho."

"Cariño, lo entiendo, he pensado acerca del trabajo, hablé con él también, y el otro día, cuando fuiste de compras, entré en un mini ataque de pánico contigo yendote o pensar que pasaría si los hombres de Romero siguen buscándote o si alguna cosa pasara. Lo odio, pero odiaría también que te sientas de esa forma. Si esto es lo que necesitamos para que nuestra familia siga junta y completa, entonces lo haremos."

"¿Estás segura de esto Sargento Santiago?"

"No es oficial señor, pero lo dejaremos por unos pocos meses hasta un mes después del nacimiento de la bebé, obviamente debemos pensarlo, aunque odiaría dejar el trabajo, amo a mi esposo y a esta pequeña mancha dentro mío como para hacerlos sentir como yo me sentí cuando Jake estuvo en prisión y en peligro. Nunca le dijo esto a Jake, pero tuve que ir a terapia mientras estuvo en prisión porque la preocupación me estaba, literalmente, enfermando."

Jake y Amy se abrazaron y el capitán los miró pensativamente antes de hablar, "Peralta, Sargento, tómense su tiempo, no le digan a nadie más, ellos solo tratarán de convencerlos de que se queden y esto debe ser su propia decisión, este trabajo demanda demasiado para quedarse si no se está totalmente comprometido. No se lo diré a nadie, esto es solo entre nosotros. Retírense, y la mejor suerte para ambos."

* * *

Al día siguiente, Jake se levantó sintiéndose feliz, él había sido consumido por los pensamientos de tener a su familia a salvo, necesitó eso, él se enfocaría en hacer un aburrido trabajo trabajoso para él más tarde, pero al menos no estará consumido por su conciencia."

"Ames, ¿dónde estás?"

"En la cocina, haciendo el desayuno."

"No intentes nada nuevo, nunca funciona."

"Muchas Gracias Jake, solo son panqueques y bacon, he estado deseando bacon."

" _Noice,_ siempre deseo bacon."

"He hablado con Shaw temprano Jake, su propuesta es genial, ya sabes, para no ser un trabajo policial."

"Sí, lo sé, no es mi opción número uno, peeo no puedo manejar mis pensamientos sobre qué puede pasar o qué pudo haber pasado."

"Lo sé bebé, ha sido duro. Quiero que seamos felices, quiero que estemos a salvo y nunca descartaría tus sentimientos, sé como te sientes y eso no iba a cambiar si volvemos al nueve-nueve."

"Además, seguimos necesitando elegir un nombre para esta bebé que viene en camino muy pronto."

"Tengo una idea, nuestro mes escondidos me dio la idea, Carmen, además era el nombre de mi tía-abuela."

"Carmen. ¿Quieres un nombre que nos recuerde ese mes?"

" Aunque había algunos momentos duros Jake, ese viaje del fin de semana fue una de mis favoritas contigo, y podemos llevarla a ese pequeño lugar de 'pescado y papas fritas' para decirle de donde escogimos su nombre."

Jake le sonrió por unos pocos segundos, "Entonces creo que ya lo arreglamos, Carmen será."

Amy soltó el utensilio que estaba usando y lo abrazó, "Sii, además también pensé en ponerle como segundo nombre Ruth, como tu nana."

"Eso sería asombroso, wow, fue mucho más fácil de lo que creí que sería."

* * *

 **Creo que stakeout se traduciría como vigilancia, no tengo idea realmente, pero creo que es la más acertada.**


	10. Terry Time

**Disclaimer:**

 **Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es una traducción de la historia de portlandborn.**

* * *

 **The Peraltas**

 **Chapter 10**

 **"Terry time"**

* * *

Jake estaba atascado en el camino, había salido hace una hora y media para ir a buscar el almuerzo de Amy de su restaurante italiano favorito. Él le dijo que iría a la tienda por comida rápida, pero sigue ahí, atascado en el tráfico, no le sorprendió cuando su celular sonó y vio que era Amy.

"Hey Ames, estoy atascado. Fui a una tienda diferente, mejor comida rápida."

"Apresúrate porfavor Jake. Quiero hacer pis, de nuevo, y es difícil levantarme sola. Esta bebé, Carmen debería decir, está rebotando en mi vejiga, tengo miedo de que sea igual que tú, hiper cada vez que estoy cansada."

"Iré tan pronto como pueda. Creo que hubo un accidente en frente, voy a prisa."

"Recuerda que nuestras madres llegarán para la cena, y por supuesto, nuestros padres."

"Como olvidarlo, las dos amorosas mujeres, el filtreador y el obsesivo-compulsivo que tiene carpetas sobre mí y mi familia."

"Para ser justos cariño, tú tenías una carpeta sobre él. Y por supuesto él siempre será más aterrador que tú."

"Hey, el tráfico se está moviendo. Creo que puedo llegar en cinco minutos si tengo suerte en unas pocas calles."

* * *

Jake logró volver en seis minutos. Forjeceó para poder llevar todas las bolsas de comida en las escaleras, él también compró flores.

Estaba haciendo lo mejor para hacer feliz a Amy. El embarazo no estaba siendo fácil con todo el estrés y cambio. Él estaba determinado en hacerla sentir tan feliz y apoyada como él se sentía al lado de su amabilidad durante sus recientes problemas.

Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta, escuchó a Amy "Jake, apúrate, aún necesito hacer pis."

Jake dejó las bolsas y las flores en la mesa y se apuró en ir a la pieza "Aquí está la grúa de servicio. No me mires así, solo estoy bromeando, estoy aquí para levantarte."

"Llamarme grúa, eso podría ser peligroso para ti Peralta."

"Lo siento. Después de hacer pis ven a almorzar."

"¿Comeremos dulces? La última vez que me hiciste hacer eso vomité esa noche."

"Solo ve al baño y ven."

* * *

Cuando Amy fue a la mesa, sacó una sonrisa enorme mientras Jake ponía un mantel, encendía una vela y ponía las flores las cuáles estaban ahora en un florero, incluso si este era algo pequeño para la cantidad de flores.

"Esto es tan dulce cariño. Y recordaste mi puesto italiano favorito. Gracias Jake."

"De nada. Esto no es nada, has sido estupenda a pesar de todo."

* * *

Después de almorzar, Jake y Amy estaban abrazados en el sofá. Jake quería ver una película de _Duro de matar_ , pero Amy no cedería, por lo que Jake le habló para ver una película de Nicholas Cage, _El aprendiz del brujo_. Amy nunca pudo entender porqué Jake amaba tanto a Nic Cage, pero esa película no era tan mala como otras que tenía, por lo que Amy estaba feliz con esa.

"Cariño, necesito que limpies todo antes que nuestros padres lleguen. Le dije a mi mamá a las 7:30 y a la tuya a las 7."

"Brillante, ambas estarán aquí a las 7:30. Una vez vi a tu papá llegar aquí temprano y esperar a que sea la hora exacta que le dijimos para tocar la puerta."

"Tuve que sacar eso de algún lugar."

"Sí, pero tú eres adorable no super aterradora. Tú me haces sonreír o, al menos, rodar los ojos, cuando Víctor me hace hacer pis con su estilo de la puntualidad y serenidad."

"No te preocupes, le gustas. Bueno, le gustas más de lo que le gustaste al principio."

"No estoy preocupado, solo incómodo a veces, aunque no tan incómodo como con Roger, el piloto _he-whore_."

"Jake, deberías ablandarte un poco a tu papá, está intentándolo."

"Amy, él siempre está 'tratando'. Lo perdoné demasiadas veces cuando era un niño. Siempre he querido que él esté ahí para mí, pero ahora solo quiero que pare. Digo, ¿cuántas oportunidades merece una persona?"

"Lo entiendo, sin embargo, me parece que recuerdo a un chico que solía molestarme sin parar, hacía mi vida un infierno, y aún así, aquí estoy, cargando su bebé."

"Yo te molestaba, él arruinó a cada mujer a diez millas de radio de cada aeropuerto principal en el que voló."

Justo en ese momento la puerta sonó. Jake suspiró fuerte, los que tocan la puerta a medio día siempre son vendedores quienes son tan malos como la mayoría de los criminales de los casos. Jake estaba por gritarles que se vayan cuando abrió la puerta y vio que era Terry.

"Hey Jake, tengo unas pocas para ti y Amy. Sharon me preguntó qué fue lo que les daría y no se puso contenta cuando le dije que nada. Intenté explicarle que aún no han tenido un _baby shower_ , pero ella piensa que necesito hacer más desde que ustedes nos han ayudado tanto con las niñas."

"Buena vieja Sharon. No le digas que le dije vieja."

"No te preocupes Jake. A Terry no le gusta Sharon cuando escucha la palabra vieja. No es placentero para nadie."

"¡Jake, Terry, acérquense para que pueda hablar también!"

"Hey Amy, ¿cómo lo estás llevando mi compañera sargento?"

"Cansada, quiero hacer pis, mucho, y estoy un poco aburrida, pero este sujeto de aquí ha sido dulce, si es que lo puedes creer."

"No puedo realmente, pero me alegro de escuchar eso."

"Vamos Terry, soy dulce."

* * *

Jake le consiguió una silla a Terry, esta solo crujió un poco cuando Terry se sentó con todos sus músculos.

"Muchísimas gracias por el conjunto Terry, nuestra pequeña lo amará. Jake, ¿podemos decirle el nombre de la bebé?"

"Terry definitivamente quiere saberlo, Terry ama a las pequeñas, solo he tenido a tres después de todo."

"Bueno, Jake y yo decidimos llamarla Carmen Ruth."

Terry golpeó sus manos en aprobación "Lo amo, tu nombre en Óregon y el nombre de la nana de Jake."

"¿Recuerdas el nombre de mi nana?"

"Por supuesto, Terry sabe que la familia es importante. Hablando de eso, he ido a Shaw de Shaw Security y escuché algunas noticias interesantes."

Ambos suspiraron y se miraron con inquietud. Terry los detuvo antes de que le expliquen algo.

"Escuchen, no se lo diré a nadie, lo entiendo. Jake, has tenido que pasar mucho por este trabajo. Yo lo dejé en un caso de rutina, me tomó un tiempo recuperarme, lo sabes. Solo quiero que ambos sepan que los amo y los apoyo no importa qué. Los extrañaré, mucho, pero ambos son familia ahora, y tienen que hacer lo mejor para la familia."

Jake estaba en silencio, tratando de no hacer contacto visual, pero luego sintió que debería decir algo. "Terry, esto es difícil para mí, sabes que amo ser detective, pero imagina hacerle a Sharon y las niñas lo que yo le he hecho a Amy: estuve en Florida por seis meses, estuve en la cárcel por dos meses y tuvimos que mudarnos de un lado a otro del país y pelear contra un asesino."

"Tienes razón Jake, este trabajo nunca es fácil, pero tú estuviste directamente en el infierno y nadie debería esperar que pongas tu vida en riesgo más de lo que ya hiciste. Solo no quiero estar ahí cuando se lo digas a Boyle, se volverá feo muy rápido."

Jake rió un poco. "No quiero estar ahí por eso. Creo que le hablaré por skype por mi celular en modo silencio. Creo que su llanto atrae a perros cachondos."

Los tres rieron con eso, Jake estaba agradecido con Terry, "Gracias por visitarnos Terry, me hizo sentir mejor, me siento como un cobarde por esto, pero solo estoy preocupado Terry, ver a Amy en el hospital fue el peor momento de mi vida. El pensamiento de que mis acciones como oficial de policía, sé que no es mi culpa, causó eso... no puedo volver a vivir eso."

Amy se apretujó a Jake como loca cuando dijo eso, Jake solo sonrió. "Escuchen, ambos son detectives increíbles, pero la vida es más que el trabajo. Recuerden eso y no dejen que nadie les haga cambiar de opinión. Amy, debes hacer lo que es mejor para ti, me hubiera encantado verte ser la capitana más joven en la historia del departamento de policía de NY (NYPD), pero tu familia es más importante que nada."

"Lo sé Terry, parte de mí aún quiere ser la capitana más joven, pero principalmente quiero que mi bebé y mi esposo estén a salvo y felices. Creo que trabajar para Shaw será genial, dirigiría una sucursal."

"Eso es estupendo chicos, estoy feliz por ustedes. Estoy especialmente feliz por su regreso a salvo aquí."

* * *

Eran las 6:30 y Jake todavía estaba tratando de limpiar el apartamento para la cena con sus padres. Amy trató varias veces levantarse y ayudar, pero Jake siempre terminaba regresándola a la cama. Ella estaba dormitando, Jake tendría que levantarla temprano para estar listos, pero él quería lograr que el apartamento se vea pasable primero.

"Amy, despierta. Son las 7. Nuestros padres llegarán en media hora."

Jake la ayudó a levantarse e ir al baño. Luego, él la ayudó a vestirse. Amy estaba agradecida y sorprendida, él nunca era así. "Jake, ¿estás bien?, eres estupendo pero nunca así de atento."

"Sí, lo sé. Estoy nervioso, nuestros padres vendrán y querrán hablar sobre el mes pasado y nuestros planes para el futuro, entonces quiero estar tan felíz y calmado como sea posible."

* * *

Los padres de Amy llegaron justo a las 7:30 y los de Jake tres minutos tarde. Las mamás sacaron la comida en la mesa y sirvieron vino, pronto todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. La comida comenzó de manera agradable, pequeña charla y bromas hasta que la mamá de Jake sacó el tema de Óregon.

"Bien Jake, dime de vuelta porqué tuviste que ir a Óregon por un mes."

"Karen, él fue amenazado y buscado por un criminal que conoció en prisión."

"Tú no me dijiste eso Jake."

"Por una vez mamá, no quise preocuparte y además no tenía mucho tiempo ni me estaba permitido hablar."

La mamá de Jake no se veía feliz, pero las cosas se pusieron más intensas cuando el papá de Amy habló.

"Entonces Jake, has estado en prisión. Sabía eso, pero lo que hayas hecho ahí ahora te ha atrapado y está afectando a mi hija y nieta."

"Eso no es justo papá. Jake fue incriminado por una policía corrupta y en prisión fue forzado a ser el soplón del _warden_ corrupto quien fue el que le dio los golpes a Jake y dejó a Romero hacerlo. No puedo creer que dijeras eso. Jake ha hecho todo lo posible para protegernos, además, yo también soy policía y sé protegerme."

"Lo siento Amy, pero debes admitir que es extraño que un policía haya pasado tiempo en prisión y deba esconderse tanto."

"Papá, Jake arrestó a varios criminales con perfiles altos que pueden causar problemas a veces."

"Víctor, estoy de acuerdo en que estuvo mal que Amy y la bebé hayan estado en peligro. Me retiro luego de que la bebé nazca y tomaré un trabajo en _Shaw Security._ "

"Ja-Jake. Lo siento. Fui muy severo, no deberías renunciar. Sé que eres un buen policía. No puedo verte siendo feliz en ningún otro lado."

"Bueno, decidí que sería más difícil para mí ser feliz si mi familia está en peligro. Sé que muchos me cuestionarán esto, pero no puedo hacerles eso a ellas o a mí."

"Jake" Víctor se veía muy incómodo ahora "siento haber cuestionado tu compromiso en su seguridad, pero por favor no renuncies a la fuerza por esto, he visto a buenos policías tomar decisiones precipitadas como esta y ellos nunca son felices."

"Nada es todavía definitivo papá, pero haremos lo que necesitemos por nosotros, siento hablar así, pero mi seguridad nunca ha sido tan riesgosa como la de Jake, y no puedo pararme a pensar en que mi pequeña Carmen podría crecer sin su papi."

"Carmen?" eso fue dicho al unísono por los cuatro padres.

Jake se paró y miró muy cansado, "padres, hemos decidido nombrar a nuestra bebé Carmen Ruth Peralta."

La mamá de Jake estaba llorando ahora, ella amó a su madre por supuesto, pero ella sabía cuánto Jake la amaba y qué es lo que esto significaba para él.

"Jake, eso es hermoso, solo quiero decir algo. Sabes, siempre estuve preocupada por ti y siempre lo haré. Solo recuerda a tu nana, amaba mirar _duro de matar_ contigo sin importar mis objeciones. Ella te apoyó e.n ser policía. Ella siempre pensó que serías estupendo en eso, que Ruth no quería que renuncies y tu bebé Ruth, lo sé, Carmen Ruth querrá un papá que tenga un trabajo que te haga a ti y a ella orgullosos. Solo dime que pensarás en eso."

"Lo haré mamá, lo haré."

"Jake, Amy, sé por lo que están pasando, Víctor se fue y no sé qué podría pasar, pero ambos son buenos en lo que hacen. Por favor, piensen bien antes de tomar una decisión final."

* * *

Eran las 11 y los padres acababan de irse, "Wow, pensé que estarían felices en que piense dejar la fuerza."

"Yo también, pero creo que tienen un punto."

"Sii, yo también. Pero sigo preocupada, una extraña lógica, un plan maduro para mí, planeemos volver al nueve-nueve, pero si sentimos que está fuera de nuestro control o que no podemos controlarlo, vamos con Shaw, sin vergüenza, sabremos que al menos tratamos y dimos lo mejor."

"Jake Peralta, eres un gran detective y pienso que serás incluso un mejor padre. Tu plan es el segundo solo por ti en que tan grande es."

* * *

 **N.A.:**

 **Para esos leyendo esto, por favor dejen comentarios y reacciones (criticas constructivas son apreciadas), este es mi primer fanfiction y las reacciones serían gratamente apreciadas.**

* * *

 **N.T.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **La cena con los padres ha dado un giro inesperado, todos que estarían más que felices en escuchar que dejaban la fuerza cuando ocurrió todo lo contrario.**

 **Dejen sus reviews aquí o en la historia original si así lo desean, para que la autora sepa que este fanfic es de su agrado.**

 **Nuevo significado:**

 **He-whore:** **es un juego de palabras entre heroe (héroe) y whore (puto).**


	11. The baby shower hour

**Disclaimer:**

 **Esta historia no me pertenece, es de portlandborn, quién me dejó traducirla.**

* * *

 **The Peraltas**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **"The baby shower hour"**

* * *

Amy se estaba sintiendo muy nerviosa con la cita con el doctor, no porque estaba preocupada por la salud de Carmen o la de ella misma, ella se estaba sintiendo grandiosa, pero ella realmente quería salir de la cita. Jake había sido estupendo y se había ido mucho más allá para hacerla sentir feliz y no sentise como la válvula del mundo. Ella realmente quería salir de esa cita. Los del nueve-nueve estaban desesperados en hacerles un _baby shower,_ y ella no lo quería hacer en su apartamento. Había también otra razón, halloween.

El atraco anual se estaba acercando y a ella no le importaba que esté a diez semanas de su fecha límite1, el atraco era tradición, fue también cómo Jake le propuso matrimonio.

Jake estaba muy callado en el camino a la cita, si él no hubiese sido tan atento con ella últimamente ella podría sospechar que él estaba haciendo algo. Pero qué podría estar planeando, él estaba siendo muy atento en mantenerla pricipalmente sin estrés; Jake es Jake, por lo que siempre habrá algo de estrés, meteduras de pata, comentarios raros y peleas por mirar algo que no sea _duro de matar_ , pero mayormente libre de estrés.

Jake abrió la puerta de la oficina y lo primero que vio Amy fue al capitán Holt. "Jake, ¿por qué está el Capitán Holt en mi cita? Ya sé porqué estabas tan callado, qué está pasando, ¿me están despidiendo?, ¿él es en realidad el padre? Espera, eso es imposible Jake."

"Amy, relájate, solo quiere hablar contigo y esta es la mejor manera por su horario."

El capitán Holt se levantó con su manera rígida y se acercó a ellos "Sargento, se ve bien, sentémosnos, tengo un asunto que discutir contigo."

Eso no ayudó a los nervios de Amy, para nada, pero se sentó y esperó a escuchar qué bomba el capitán podría tirar.

"Pospondremos el atraco este año."

Amy comenzó a protestar, pero el capitán solo levantó sus manos "Sargento, sé que necesitas algo interesante ahora, pero el atraco puede esperar, no queremos hacer nada que te lastime a ti o a la bebé y a veces estos atracos se vuelven, bueno, interesantes."

Amy sonrió, eso era cierto, un año Jake se había lastimado forzando un lote confiscado y él se había encontrado esposado muchas veces. Aunque ella nunca se había lastimado físicamente, el atraco garantizaba un montón de sorpresas, a veces muy raras, así que finalmente concedió.

"Bien, estoy de acuerdo en posponer, pero lo haremos antes del siguiente año, y sí capitán, Jake y yo ganamos el atraco el año pasado, supimos dónde estaba el artículo a media noche y usted no."

"No discutiré eso aquí, pero lo pospondremos. Dejennos saber qué es lo que dice el doctor acerca del _baby shower,_ el equipo está muy ansioso en darte un, cito patea traseros _baby shower_ fin de la cita."

"Gracias señor, lo haremos"

El capitán se despidió y Jake y Amy esperaron hasta que fueron llamados. Jake estaba tan distraído por su deseo de que Amy pueda disfrutar un _baby shower_ fuera del apartamento que él no escuchó nada de lo que alguien dijera hasta que su doctor dijo que no veía ningún problema en que Amy vaya a un _baby shower_ y tenga unas pocas salidas a la semana dentro de lo razonable. Su presión había mejorado y cualquier signo de trauma del incidente en Óregon había desaparecido con el tiempo.

* * *

Tres días después, Amy y Jake fueron al precinto. Jake estaba molesto porque alguien había estacionado su SUV en su espacio en el estacionamiento. "Jake, está bien, estacionaremos en mí espacio". Jake estaba callado, pero seguía molesto, sentía como si le estuvieran reemplazando.

Jake y Amy estaban en el elevador ahora, estaban yendo al _baby shower_ "Espero que Charles lo mantenga sin interrupción, se pone muy raro, no sabes las cosas que no te dije desde que has estado en reposo, algunas de ellas me mantienen despierto de noche."

"Aprecio eso, pero él me manda mensajes perturbadores. Sigue ofendido porque no le dejaré traer al mundo a nuestro bebé."

El elevador se abrió y el toril del precinto estaba cubierto en rosa. "Feliz _baby shower",_ dijeron al unísono. Charles estaba vestido solo con una sábana para lucir como un pañal y un sombrero de copa rosa y Terry estaba usando una remera que decía "Bienvenida bebé Carmen".

"Wow chicos, esto no es demasiado o muy raro" exclamó Jake y trató de guiar a Amy entre una barrera de accesorios rosas.

"Sé amable Peralta, ellos están emocionados por ti y Amy, lo hicieron sin embargo usando demasiado rosa y se reusaron a dejarme parir a un globo picaresco."

Amy estaba tranquilamente agradecida por eso, pero solo sonrió, ella no podía imaginarse todos los problemas por lo que tuvieron que pasar.

* * *

El _baby shower_ fue divertido para ambos, Charles, por supuesto, hizo cosas raras de vez en cuando, pero en conjunto todo fue sorprendentemente de buen gusto. Los juegos fueron divertidos, excepto cuando Hitchcock dibujó los pechos de Amy en pictionary para la palabra 'comida de la bebé', pero Gina usó su pistola eléctrica en él y eso hizo sentir a todos mejor.

Jake se dio cuenta de que no había regalos, así que sabía que estaban tramando algo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso cuando llegaron los juegos y actividades. Finalmente, las cosas se vieron abajo y una caja pequeña fue colocada frente a Jake y Amy.

"Jake y Amy, no sabíamos qué deberíamos darles chicos, conociendo a Amy, muchas cosas ya fueron compradas con anticipación" dijo Terry mientras Jake asentía "incluso llamamos a sus padres y Terry nisiquiera se meterá en qué tanto ya les han dado, eso es cosa de ellos. Entonces pusimos nuestras cabezas juntas y les conseguimos esto."

Amy desenvolvió el pequeño paquete removiendo cuidadosamente el lazo y el papel rosa y, mientras abría la caja, ella y Jake vieron el regalo, llaves de auto. "Eh, ¿es esto lo que creo que es?, ¿nos están dando un auto?" dijo Amy con incredulidad.

"Demasiado codisiosa Amelia" se burló Gina, "es un juguete para la bebé."

"Basta Gina, Terry odia las burlas en los _baby showers,_ no, pusimos nuestros fondos juntos y pudimos conseguir una compra porque un cierto bandido de pontiacs envió a Holt un e-mail y dijo que un chico le debía y nos dio una venta de un nuevo SUV de marca cien por ciento legal. Los queremos chicos y se merecen esto, y también, Jake, tira ese auto tuyo al fuego, nadie lo quiere."

Jake y Amy solo se miraron con incredulidad, tuvieron una discusión sobre autos entre ellos, y ambos sabían que si se quedaban en el nueve-nueve no podían permitirse un nuevo auto. Amy estaba en lágrimas, Jake abrazaba a Terry mientras Charles y Hitchcock se unieron.

El nueve-nueve había pensado en todo, gracias a Gina y su habilidad de falsificar firmas, todo estaba en el nombre del vehículo, estaba con licencia y dentro había un asiento de seguridad y una nueva copia de _Duro de matar_ para reproducir en la del asiento trasero.

* * *

Jake y Amy estaban listos para despedirse cuando el capitá.n Holt los llamó dentro de su oficina. Ninguno de los dos pensó mucho en eso, probablemente quería ponerse al día sobre el tema de sus regresos, o solo desearles lo mejor. Cuando entraron a la oficina él cerró la puerta, cerró las persianas y les pidió que tomen asiento.

"Detective, Sargento, me han dicho que les pregunte algo, es una misión para usted detective, pero afecta a ambos. La unidad de crimen organizado del FBI quiere tu participación en un seguimiento a algunos miembros de la familia criminal Iunacci que han escapado recientemente de custodia. Antes de responder, no estás obligado a hacer esto, he dejado claro cuál es tu estatus ahora, pero el FBI es el FBI y les gusta tener lo que quieren. Te necesitarán por, al menos, una semana, no es encubierto cuando la familia Ianucci sabe que eres policía, pero estarás con ellos todo el tiempo. De nuevo, traté de explicarles que estás en reposo con tu cónyuge, pero mis superiores quieren que pregunte como cortesía hacia el FBI."

Amy dijo que sí y Jake dijo que no al mismo tiempo.

"Ames, no te dejaré."

"Jake, esta es una gran oportunidad y nos dará la experiencia de cómo será cuando volvamos. No quiero que pierdas esto, trabajaste tan duro para abatirlos."

"De ninguna manera, no puedo tener tu estrés y preocupación en mi cabeza y hacerlo bien, te amo y ya te he colocado en peligro mientras has estado cargando a Carmen."

"Jake, mi mamá puede venir y quedarse conmigo, estaré bien. Creo que necesitamos esto para saber cómo deberían ser nuestros planes. Ambos dijimos que daríamos un periodo de prueba al nueve-nueve y si no funcionaba, tomaríamos la oferta de Shaw, ¿por qué no probar ahora?"

"Amy, tú estuviste muy lejos a lo largo de tu embarazo para estar jugando a ser FBI. Me he vuelto muy maduro, wow se siente raro decir eso, para preocuparme por mi ego y atrapar a algún tipo que se escapó si eso significa que chupará a nuestra familia."

"Te escucho y entiendo Jake, pero esto nos dirá si estás preparado. Si absolutamente no puedes, entonces dejas el equipo y vuelves. Si te va bien, sabremos que podemos mantener nuestro trabajo y familia."

Jake escuchó unos minutos mientras el capitán y Amy lo esperaban para que responda de vuelta. "Bien, pero quiero una promesa de que si quiero salir, pueda salir, o si no puedo adentrarme, puedo salir."

"Me aseguraré que prometan eso, Peralta. Gracias a ambos, sé que esto es difícil pero estoy de acuerdo con la sargento, esta es una buena prueba de cómo sería después de que Carmen nazca."

Jake estaba nervioso, no quería dejar a Amy, pero también sentía que esta sería la cosa que necesitaba para decir si él debería quedarse o salir de la fuerza. El detective Peralta estaba de vuelta, preparado o no.

* * *

 **(1). Se refiere a la fecha prevista en la que debería nacer Carmen. Si dejo esa parte con la traducción original sería "se acerca su fecha de vencimiento" pero como no me gustaba como sonaba le cambié a "su fecha límite".**


	12. Chasing the mob, again

**Disclaimer:**

 **Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es original de portlandborn, quien me dio permiso de traducir este fanfic.**

* * *

 **Denise (Guest):**

 **Espero que estes leyendo esto xd. Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste la historia, empecé a leerla a mitad de este año y como me estaba gustando le pedí a la autora si podría traducirla para otras personas. Es una lástima que sea el único ff en español de b99 en esta página.**

 **Este episodio va dedicado a ti. :)**

* * *

 **The Peraltas**

 **Capítulo 12:**

 **Chasing the Mob, Again**

* * *

Jake estaba en el día cuatro de su misión ayudando al FBI a atrapar a algunos miembros de la familia criminal Ianucci. Ha sido increíblemente aburrido hasta ahora y no hizo nada además de pensar en Amy. La llama muchas veces al día, ella está bien, su mamá la estaba cuidando bien, pero ella era buena y hacía lo mejor para sonar positiva a Jake.

Jake estaba en su habitación de hotel con el agente Harding, un duro agente del FBI, por lo que las cosas eran muy tranquilas usualmente. Jake estaba por mirar _Duro de Matar_ cuando el teléfono del Harding sonó. Antes de que Jake pueda siquiera reaccionar, Harding estaba diciéndole a Jake que se prepare, tenga sus armas y que ellos tenían una pista de donde estaban los Ianucci escondiéndose.

Jake le había dicho a los agentes los lugares que los Ianucci usaban para ocultarse y hasta ahora ninguno ha ido, pero un agente fue a hacer vigilancia en uno de ellos, atrapó a un matón de bajo nivel que iba a uno de ellos y habían logrado que revele donde estaban los otros a cambio de su libertad.

Jake se sentía muy nervioso cuando entraron al edificio, era un antiguo edifico de oficinas, pero el matón que había cooperado dijo que dentro tenían remodeladas unas pocas habitaciones en el medio de uno de los pisos como un confortable escondite.

Jake no lideró al grupo cuando entraron al piso, todos vieron unas luces y escucharon pisadas, los Ianucci estaban ahí. Jake siguió a su compañero mientras ellos iban cuidadosamente de esquina a esquina buscando a los hombres. Jake escuchó un ruido, giró y se encontró cara a cara a Johnny Ianucci, el mismo Ianucci que lo había reclutado. Ambos tenían sus armas apuntando y antes de que Jake pudiera reaccionar, Johnny se abalanzó hacia él y los dos perdieron el control. Jake alcanzó a sentir su arma, lo agarró y apuntó a Johnny, pero lo siguiente que Jake escuchó fue un disparo de algún lado y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Amy estaba tomando algo de té con su mamá mientras miraban la telenovela favorita de su mamá, alguien tocó la puerta y Camila fue a responder. "Amy, el Sargento Jeffords está aquí para verte."

"Terry, ¿qué sucede?" Amy podía ver una mirada de preocupación en el rostro de Terry y supo que algo andaba mal. "Qué le pasó a Jake, Terry. Dímelo ahora."

"Él está en el hospital Amy. Encontraron a los Ianucci y Jake estaba peleando con uno de ellos cuando otro se escapó de un agente y disparó, la bala rebotó y fue a la cabeza de Jake. Él está en cirugía ahora. Llamamos a tu doctora para ver qué podíamos hacer, ella piensa que deberías estar en el hospital con él, el estrés aquí podría ser peor."

Amy estaba en silencio, tenía que ser fuerte, no podía decaer, no ahí, no ahora. Tranquilamente se paró, la adrenalina ayudó a que lo hiciera sin ayuda, fue al baño y regresó unos minutos después. "Vamos mamá, ven conmigo por favor."

* * *

En el hospital, el capitán y Charles ya estaban ahí, Charles se veía como si ya se hubiera quebrado, muchas veces. Todos se mantuvieron en calma con Amy, ella podía decir que el capitán les había preparado en cómo actuar.

"Sra. Peralta" la llamó un doctor mayor alto "porfavor, venga con nosotros y le explicaremos qué está pasando y podrá ver a su esposo."

Amy sintió unas pocas lágrimas caer pero se aseguró que sean las únicas, tranquilamente lo siguió y pronto se encontró con una pequeña oficina.

"Sra. Peralta, su marido fue herido en la cabeza por una bala que rebotó. No fue un tiro directo y afortunadamente golpeó su cerebro. La bala quedó en el cráneo, fue removido y su marido se encuentra estable ahora. Puede ir a verlo en un minuto. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?"

Any lloró pero lo mantuvo ameno y tomó un suspiro profundo. "¿Tendrá algún problema en su memoria o funciones?"

"Existe la posibilidad de que actúe como una concusión, pero no debería haber alguna consecuencia grave. Fue muy afortunado. ¿Cómo se siente sra. Peralta? Debe estar en la semana 30 aproximadamente."

"Sí, 31, mi esposo y yo somos policías, mientras que usamos esto un poco, es un poco chocante con la bebé en camino."

"Lo entiendo. Pero de nuevo, su esposo debería recuperarse por completo y rápidamente."

* * *

Amy fue con Jake que estaba conectado a cables e intravenosa, ella supo exactamente cómo se sintió Jake cuando ella fue noqueada por Romero. Ella estaba al borde de perderlo, pero las palabras del doctor hacían eco en su mente, él ha tenido suerte. Jake no había tenido mucha suerte últimamente, esto ha sido suerte al menos, una arma ha sido disparada pero esta rebotó. Ella no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Jake, pero ella se sentía calmada y afortunada, solo esperaba que él se despierte y así ella podría hablar con él.

Se quedó a su lado toda la noche., la silla no era cómoda, pero permaneció ahí. Alrededor de las 7:15 de la mañana, ella empezó a quedarse dormida otra vez después de volver del baño cuando lo escuchó susurrar su nombre.

"Jake, estás despierto" estaba derramando lágrimas ahora pero eran verdaderas lágrimas de felicidad.

"Entonces, fui baleado" él parpadeó muchas veces y luego enfocó su mirada en ella. "¿Están tú y la bebé bien?"

"Sí Jake. No fuimos baleadas. Estamos bien. Cómo estás cariño, me diste un buen susto."

"Lo siento Ames. Fui cuidadoso y aún así pasó."

"Está bien. Tú estás bien, el doctor dijo que tuviste suerte."

"Wow, nunca tengo suerte, siempre lo opuesto."

"El capitán dijo que estarás en reposo hasta que yo regrese y que él personalmente peleará con el FBI si ellos piensan que te necesitan de nuevo" Jake sonrió débilmente y tomó las manos de Amy.

"Demasiado estrés, lo siento, de verdad traté de ser cuidadoso."

"Hubo estrés Jake, pero ya estoy bien y tú estás bien. Creo que puedo manejarlo, la pregunta es ¿puedes tú manejarlo? Esto no es divertido para ti pero estás bien, y agradecidamente, en el nueve-nueve te cubrimos mejor que esos tipos del FBI."

"Sii lo hacen. No lo sé, me siento afortunado pero viéndote ser capaz de hablar sobre esto y estar calmada, pienso que podría hacerlo, no quiero ser baleado de nuevo, es un difícil paso para mi."

* * *

Jake tenía permitido volver a casa después de una noche más en el hospital para observación. La mamá de Amy se quedó a ayudarlos. La cabeza de Jake seguía bendada y en un diferente tiempo de su vida, él creería que se veía genial, pero ahora solo quería que las cosas fueran normales.

Su primera noche de vuelta a casa juntos, Jake y Amy charlaron en la cama. "Sabes Jake, tuve una cita hoy."

"Sí lo sé, dijiste que todo estaba bien."

"Lo fue, pero la doctora dijo algo interesante" Jake ahora se veía nervioso "no te preocupes, dijo que la bebé podría venir más temprano, solo por el modo en que se ve ahí abajo."

Jake sonrió. "He mirado ahí abajo muchas veces y nunca vi alguna señal."

"Bueno, ella es una profesional, no una pervertida y no tiene otros motivos."

"Probablemente sea cierto, entonces la pequeña Carmen podrá pagarnos una visita pronto, estaré bien con eso. Debería estar bien y normal pronto, tendremos todo preparado."

"Mi papá y hermanos prepararon mucho mientras te fuiste y ellos quieren hacer más. Creo que mi papá se siente culpable por cómo te vino abajo y ahora siente que te empujó dentro de la acción y daño."

"Absolutamente no lo hizo pero no se lo digas, esto es probablemente lo máximo que le llegaré a gustar."

"De acuerdo."


	13. Conplications

**Disclaimer:**

 **Esta historia no me pertenece, es imaginación de portlandborn quien me dejó traducirla.**

* * *

 **The Peraltas**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Complications**

* * *

Jake ha vuelto del hospital por unos días y seguía con algo de dolor, Amy trató de cuidarlo, pero él insistía en que lo tome con calma. "Ames, enserio, es solo una herida fresca. Mi cabeza sigue doliéndome, eso es todo. Tú estás escondiendo una entidad alienígena que pronto saldrá y será súper linda además también pondrá nuestro mundo boca abajo."

"Jake, Carmen no es una alien y tú tenías una bala en tu cerebro."

"Estoy bien, enserio."

"Estoy preocupada por ti Jake. Esto es peor que la cárcel, bueno, físicamente. Esta es la peor cosa que te ha pasado desde que tu pierna se destrozó en ese techo solar."

"Esas no están ni cerca de ser las peores cosas que me han pasado."

"¿Enserio? Entonces, ¿cuál es la peor cosa que te ha pasado, detective?"

"Sargento, no me interrogues. Solo confía en mí, hay peores cosas."

"Jake, estoy embarazada de ti, será mejor que me lo digas."

"Bien. La peor cosa que me ha pasado fue cuando te vi en el hospital. Sé que todo está bien ahora, pero hasta ahora, ese es el peor momento."

"Ahhh, eso es tierno, creo. ¿Cuál es la siguiente peor?"

"Ames, por favor, no me hagas hacer esto."

"Por favor cariño."

"Ugh, bien! La otra peor cosa es cuando me di cuenta de cuánto me gustabas y estabas con Teddy. Desaproveché muchísimo tiempo y sabía que quería estar contigo, resolví el inresolvible caso y todo lo que pude pensar fue en lo mucho que quería estar contigo."

"Eso es adorable cariño, nisiquiera el caso 52ABX-32QJ pudo hacerte olvidar este cuerpo ardiente o mi viejo cuerpo ardiente."

"Te amo mucho más ahora Ames, estar contigo y verte embarazada, tengo que decirlo, sigues siendo ardiente, locamente ardiente."

"Jake, por favor, no tienes que exagerar esto."

"Te juro que no estoy exagerando."

"Bueno, eres dulce. Sabes, la doctora me preguntó si seguimos siendo activos sexualmente y le dije que desde el incidente en Oregon no lo somos y ella me dijo que deberíamos considerar eso..."

"Necesito enviarle una nota de agradecimiento a esa mujer, Amy, toma una hoja y envíale una nota de agadecimiento."

"Entendido. Ahora ven aquí."

Más tarde ese día, Jake estaba honestamente sintiéndose mejor. Amy le golpeó cuando él le preguntó si debería pedirle a la doctora escribir una receta médica de sexo caliente por sus cualidades curativas. Jake se sonrió, normalmente, la curación y el reposo le tendrían actuando alocado y molesto, pero estar ahí con su esposa, eso era algo que él podía manejar. Si esto hubiese sido años atrás, él habría intentado hasta el consancio resolver un caso en vez de relajarse.

Tres semanas habían pasado y Jake seguía contento, como se sentía mejor, puso cosas por del apartamento para estar preparados para la bebé, bajo la supervisión de Amy por supuesto.

Amy había tenido algunos malestares, la doctora les dijo que tenían contracciones Braxton Hicks(1), por lo que Jake estaba haciendo lo mejor para mantenerla distraída. Él incluso estuvo de acuerdo en ver _Arma mortal,_ lo cual lo mató porque ella insistía en que era mucho mejor que _Duro de matar._

Tarde una noche, Amy golpeó a Jake y lo despertó y se quejó se un dolor. "Jake, esto es malo, esta es peor que las otras contracciones que tuve, no está bien, Jake, me duele mucho."

"Déjame ayudarte a levantarte Ames, te llevaré a ER(2) incluso si nos mandan de vuelta, al menos estaremos seguros."

"Gracias ca-ca-cariño. Ow, esto duele muchísimo."

Quince minutos después estaban en ER. Amy fue atendida y Jake estaba terminando el papeleo. Cuando Jake alcanzó a Amy, el doctor la estaba examinando. Amy seguía obviamente con el dolor, algo no estaba bien. El doctor se excusó para mirar el registro de Amy y Jake miró a su esposa, ella se veía brutal, él quería preocuparse, pero ese no era su trabajo en ese momento.

"Aguanta Ames, si nos envían de vuelta podemos comprar panqueques de _Vince's All Night Diner._ "

"No Jake, comida suena terrible ahora, solo me siento mal."

"Lo sé, ellos descubriran qué está pasando y podrán ayudarte. Estaremos en casa por la mañana."

"En realidad, Sr. Peralta, no creo que eso suceda" Jake no había visto al doctor entrar a la habitación, "Sra. Peralta, usted está teniendo contracciones reales y se ve como que tendrá esa bebé esta noche. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, está en el mejor momento para la salud del bebé, existe una gran chance de que la bebé no tendrá que pasar por la NICU(3). Pero la bebé parece ser muy saludable y definitivamente preparada para venir."

"Nooooo." Amy se veía desquisiada ahora "Jake, este no es el plan, tenemos cuatro semanas más de tiempo, cuatro semanas más."

"Está bien Ames, sobreviviremos. Carmen debió haber decidido que nos necesitaba esta noche, o tal vez nosotros la necesitamos."

Amy había sido llevada a parto y Jake estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de espera. Terry fue el primero en llegar y Charles y Rosa estaban cerca detrás, entre media y una hora el capitán y los padres de Jake y Amy se unieron al grupo de espera.

"Jake, ella estará bien, no necesitas preocuparte". Terry estaba haciendo lo mejor para mantenerlo optimista y positivo. El capitán eligió no hablar mucho porque Terry le hizo recordar que hace esos momentos peor a veces. Charles estaba siendo mantenido alejado de Jake por Rosa porque todos pensaban que podía lastimar a ambos con su abrazo agresivo.

Jake estaba empezando a verse como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento, dos horas y media habían pasado y, cuando Terry estaba por hacer que él se recueste, el doctor llegó.

"Sr. Peralta, hubieron complicaciones menores, ella está bien ahora, tuvimos que hacerle una cesárea. Su esposa dio a luz a su hija, ella está en la NICU por el momento, pero si todo parece ir bien, estará permitido que la sostenga pronto. Ella pesa 5 libras(4), que es genial, puede verla ahora."

Jake estaba entumecido pero sentía sus lágrimas en las mejillas y antes de que sepa lo que estaba haciendo, gritó, "¡Carmen está aquí! Esa 5 libras, linda como el infierno y Amy está genial."

Todos festejaron, los padres lo rodearon, abrazaron y lo felicitaron. Jake soltó a su madre para seguir al doctor. Silenciosamente lo siguió a lo largo del pasillo a la habitación, entró y ahí estaba Amy, estaba dormitando, se veía exhausta. Jake se sentó a su lado en la cama y tomó su mano, el doctor volvió, "Sr. Peralta, ¿quiere ver a su bebé? ella está en la incubadora, pero puede verla."

"¿Amy ya la ha visto?"

"No. Su esposa fue anestesiada por las complicaciones."

"La esperaré. ¿Ella puede verla cuando despierte?"

"Sí. Ella estará débil y algo adolorida, pero podemos llevarla con su hija en silla de ruedas."

"Definitivamente esperaré. No puedo verla antes que Amy."

Amy despertó treinta minutos después, "Jake, ¿está ella aquí? lo último que recuerdo es que me pusieron bajo..."

"Está aquí. No la he visto. Te estaba esperando, no hay manera que merezca verla primero."

"Gracias cariño."

Diez minutos después, Amy, sentada en una silla de ruedas con Jake a su lado, miraron dentro de la sala de NICU y vieron a su Carmen, era hermosa. Tenía mucho cabello negro. Jake no pensó que tuviera tanto cabello hasta que tuviera al menos 5 años.

Jake estaba sentado al lado de su esposa, pensando en cómo será esta nueva aventura. El doctor volvió otra vez, "Sr. y Sra. Peralta, su hija está bien. La enfermera traerá a la bebé con usted en unos minutos."

Cuando la enfermera pasó a Carmen a Amy, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, "Hola pequeña Carmen, soy tu mami. Ese chico de allá es tu papi. Todos piesan que él es loco, perezoso y un haragán, pero nosotras sabemos mejor, él es el mejor chico."

* * *

 **N/T:**

 **(1) Las contracciones Braxton Hicks son las llamadas contracciones falsas. Las contracciones esporádicas.**

 **(2) Sala de emergencias, ER por las siglas en inglés.**

 **(3) Unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatales, NICu por sus siglas en inglés.**

 **(4) 2.268 kilogramos.**

 **Al fin nació Carmen. Les tengo que decir que, cuando pedí permiso para traducir la historia, estaba por el capítulo 8 más o menos y no he retomado la lectura, preferí sorprenderme mientras traduzco. Mientras escribía pensé** _ **no puede ser, ¡otro problema!**_ **pero por suerte todo salió bien, es que leyendo ese título ya es algo...**

 **¡Gracias por el review** **Jactay** **! Sii, yo también me sorprendí de que nadie haya publicado un fanfiction en español, es que no es muy conocida la serie, al menos por mi región (latinoamérica). Es por eso que la estoy traduciendo, para que lxs fans que somos de habla hispana tengamos algo que leer. Espero que sigas disfrutando leyendo la historia tanto como yo disfruto traduciéndola.**

 **Estuve algo ausente en la traducción (por lo menos 4 meses) pero ahora que ya terminaron las clases y estoy de vacaciones estoy aprovechando para traducir ff's y subtítulos, en español hay varios, pero los estoy traduciendo al español neutro, o lo más cercano posible.**


	14. No time for Judy

**Disclaimer:**

 **Esta historia es una traducción de la original en inglés escrita por portlandborn quien me autorizó la traducción.**

* * *

 **The Peraltas**

 **Capítulo 14:**

 **No time for Judy**

* * *

"Necesito esos pañales Jake, no es agradable, por favor, apúrate."

Jake corrió con el nuevo paquete de pañales "Estoy llegando, Amy, Carmen. Estoy llegando."

Jake estaba subestimando gravemente a la máquina de cagar como Jake la había nombrado mientras él iba por pañales. Tomó a Carmen de los brazos de Amy y la llevó al otro lado de la cama para cambiar su pañal. Amy lo miró con aprecio, ella no había estado temerosa de dejar que Jake la ayude, pero él había dado grandes pasos.

Carmen ya tenía dos semanas y media, seguía siendo pequeña, pero Jake estaba bien con eso, no quería que crezca todavía para poder verla para siempre. Amy ya estaba mejor ahora, se seguía moviendo despacio, su resistencia estaba mejorando cada día.

Amy tenía seis semanas de permiso de maternidad, pero Jake solo tenía una semana y media antes de volver al precinto, estaba desanimado por dejar a Amy y Carmen pero estaba feliz en volver.

Jake estaba poniendo otra carga de lavandería cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Mientras abría la puerta, suspiró fuerte porque Charles y Rosa estaban ahí parados con miradas en su cara que podría solo significar que lo necesitaban.

"¿Qué onda chicos?"

Charles se agitó nerviosamente mientras Rosa se quedaba como siempre. "Jake, colega, odiamos interrumpir tu tiempo especial como papi, pero nos matarías si no te lo decíamos, pero odio hacer esto, el capitán dijo que era cosa nuestra si te lo decíamos, pensé que era lo correcto, pero ahora no sé..."

Rosa finalmente lo golpeó, fuerte, luego miró a Jake con los ojos firmes, "El bandido de los Pontiac, Doug Judy, volvió. Lo vieron en una cámara de seguridad, él no tiene idea de eso. Él estaba siendo apaleado por esa comunidad del centro que estaba lavando dinero para el grupo."

Jake se puso rígido, "Doug Judy", pero luego se sintió relajado mientras pensamientos de su familia inundaban su mente, "miren chicos, aprecio esto, ustedes saben cuánto quiero atraparlo, pero solo me queda una semana y media y Amy sigue recuperándose, manténganme al corriente pero debo dejar esto de lado."

Charles visiblemente lloró, Rosa sonrió, lo que siempre aterraba a Jake, "Jake, eso es genial, eres un buen padre. Charles, manténlo dentro, estamos en servicio."

Jake habló con ellos por unos pocos minutos antes de volver al departamento. Al cerrar la puerta, Amy estaba saliendo de la habitación con Carmen, "Jake, ¿qué querían? Tú necesitas salir a ayudar, estoy segura que escuché el nombre Doug Judy, has estado tras él por un largo tiempo, no te sientas mal si quieres ir a hacer eso."

"Ames, solo me queda una semana y media, tengo una vida siendo policía y persiguiendo a malos tipos, pero esto ha sido asombroso, no puedo explicarlo, sabes lo histérico que normalmente soy, pero esto es dope, toit y smort."

Amy se rió, pero se seguía viendo preocupada, "¿De verdad crees que podrás estar fuera de esto tanto tiempo? Es tu nemesis y extraño amigo. Yo estaré bien."

"Juro que estoy bien con esto. Además, te han abierto para que puedan sacar a esta adorable alien hace ni apenas tres semanas," Jake dijo eso mientras le hacía cosquillas a los pequeños pies de Carmen obteniendo un pequeño indicio de sonrisa.

Más tarde esa tarde, Amy salió para ir a la farmacia ya que se sentía un poco encerrada y Jake se tomó el tiempo en presentarle a Carmen Duro de matar. Le estaba dando una larga explicación sobre porqué Hans Gruber es el mejor chico malo de todos los tiempos, cuando alguien tocó la puerta

Jake se paró con Carmen y comenzó a hablar en voz alta mientras se acercaba a la puerta, "Será mejor que esto no sea sobre el bandido de los Pontiac, estoy bien con eso, tengo un bebé aquí."

Jake abrió la apuerta y ahí estaba parado Terry, enorme como siempre y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eso es adorable, Jake. Mírate, un padre legítimo. Terry ama cuando los bebés cambian a las personas para bien."

"Hey, ¿qué pasada Terry?"

"Esto no es sobre algún caso, son buenas noticias. Sharon y yo hemos estado pensando en comprar una casa un poco más grande por un tiempo, y nuestro corredor de bienes raíces nos contactó para decirnos que hay un tipo que quiere vender una casa y que amarían vendernosla por la mitad del precio del mercado porque soy policía, solo si también vendo mi casa a mitad de precio a otro policía y tú y Amy vinieron a mi mente."

"¡¿Qué?!" Amy estaba parada ahora detrás de Terry con una mirada de absoluta incredulidad en su rostro, "Terrence Jeffords, ¿es realmente verdad?"

"Hola Amy, y sí, absolutamente. Nuestra casa tiene tres habitaciones, una oficina y tres baños. Hablé con mi corredor de bienes raíces y la hipoteca que pagan mensualmente será lo que pagarán ahora."

En una semana, todo estaba arreglado y Jake y Amy comenzaron a empacar con la ayuda de sus padres y así podrían mudarse antes de que Jake volviera al trabajo, pensar que el capitán le había dado una semana extra por la mudanza.

La mudanza vino con los normales dolores de cabeza con las que están asociadas, pero pronto ellos llegaron a su casa. Era un poco espaciosa al haberse mudado de un apartamento de una habitación a una casa con tres habitaciones, pero los padres de Amy y Jake les compraron unos muebles.

Jake estaba relajado con Carmen mientras veían Duro de Matar y una venganza. Cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta, Jake casi se levantó de un salto con Carmen en sus brazos porque nadie tocaba, mandaron a hacer llaves para sus padres, así ellos podían entrar y ayudar sin molestar a Carmen si ella estaba dormida. La mirada de sorpresa de Jake debió ser más que evidente.

"Cierra la boca Peralta, las moscas podrían entrar."

Ahí, frente a Jake, estaba parado Doug Judy, el bandido de los Pontiac. "¿Por qué estás aquí, Judy? Sabes que debo arrestarte, eres un criminal."

"Eso lastima mi corazón, Peralta. Te ayudé a conseguir esta casa y así es cómo me tratas."

"¿Cómo diablos has...? Tú contactaste al corredor de bienes raíces de Terry y dijiste todo sobre la policía."

"Ding, ding, ding, ding. Dénle a este hombre un premio. Y hola pequeña dama, ¿cómo estás?"

"Mira cómo no te sonríe. Ella no confía en ti y solo tiene un mes."

"Pequeña bebé Judy, qué fría."

"Su nombre no es Judy, es Carmen, y ¡vamos hombre! podrías darme grandes problemas viniendo aquí."

"Relájate, solo quería venir a verte y decir hola. Y gracias por no ayudar a mi Rosa y al hombrecito a buscarme."

"Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, Judy. Es por mi hija y esposa."

"No tienes que pretender hermano. Yo también te amo."

Calle abajo, la bocina de un camión se escuchó fuerte. Jake estiró la cabeza para ver qué estaba pasando y cuando volteó a ver a Judy de vuelta, él ya no estaba.

"Ese, Carmen, es Doug Judy, tristemente es probable que lo conocerás como el único criminal que nunca puedo capturar."


	15. Finally

**Disclaimer:**

 **Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la historia de portlandborn.**

* * *

 **The Peraltas**

 **Capítulo 15:**

 **Finally**

* * *

Allanamiento de morada, allanamiento de morada y un gran robo. Jake estaba repasando sus primeros casos de regreso al nueve-nueve. Ese era sus segundo día de vuelta y él se sentía bastante bien sobre las cosas. Por supuesto, Carmen y Amy estaban en sus pensamientos, pero no distrayéndolo o poniéndolo nervioso, sino dándole razones para pensar bien las cosas, de lo que él no estaba seguro que le gustaba, pero no quería decepcionarlas.

Jake estaba a punto de salir con Terry para buscar un sospechoso en el gran robo cuando el capitán Holt salió de su oficina, "Peralta, Díaz, dejen lo que estén haciendo en este momento y vengan a mi oficina, esto será de prioridad."

Jake y Rosa se lanzaron miradas de no saber qué pasaba, entraron a la oficina y se sentaron mientras el capitán cerraba la puerta y las persianas. "Un concesionario de autos clásicos y de lujo personalizado en Manhattan fue asaltado la noche pasada, un semi-camión cargado con Pontiacs clásicos fue robado. Normalmente esto sería asunto de otro precinto, pero el comerciante estaba paranoico, con razón, sobre el transporte y colocó un rastreador GPS en las llantas de dos de los autos. Peralta, puedo ver en tu rostro que esto es trabajo de nadie más que Doug Judy, el famoso bandido de los Pontiacs. ¿Puedo contar en usted para que trabaje con Díaz y use su buen juicio como detective y no como su, disculpen por esto, 'amienemigo'? Me odio por decir eso."

"Capitán Holt, no preocupe a esa hermosa cabeza, lo juro, estoy sobre él profesionalmente, él me jodió y eso no volverá a pasar, al menos no conmigo siendo blando con él."

"Me aseguraré que no arruine esto, señor. Él me ha engañado también pero me aseguraré que esté sobre él y lo atrape esta vez."

"Gracias detectives, es lo que necesitaba escuchar. Doug Judy es un criminal escurridizo, puede ser amable y ciertamente entretenido, pero no olviden, él es un criminal que ha sido perdonado por crímenes pasados pero ha vuelto a sus viejas costumbres. Y Peralta, ese concesionario de autos de alta gama que le dijo que comenzó antes de la situación de rehén, no existe. Robó 100 autos de lujo y no solo Pontiacs. Sus clientes no pensaron que eran robadas, pero lo eran."

Mientras Rosa llamaba a uno de sus informantes alrededor del nuevo garage de Judy, Jake llamó a Amy.

"Hey Ames, ¿cómo están las chicas Peralta?"

"Estamos bien. Ella te extraña, puedo decirlo. No puedo hacerla sonreír tanto, pero hoy ha estado adormilada. Creo que se quedó despierta con cierta persona viendo duro de matar 2 que todavía sigue en el reproductor de Blu-ray. Si ella crece siendo una psicópata, será tu culpa."

"Asumiré la culpa. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien. Un poco cansada, pero bien. Empezaré a dejar a Carmen en la casa de tu mamá algunas veces a la semana mientras con al gimnasio para volver a mi figura, como lo discutimos. Estoy más nerviosa de no verla en todo el día que de cualquier otra cosa."

"Apesta, lo entiendo. Bueno, será mejor que te deje, tenemos pistas sobre el caso del bandido de los Pontiacs y el capitán nos quiere a mí y a Rosa en ello."

"Buena suerte, cariño. No dejes que te engañe, solo arrestalo y bloquea cualquier cosa que diga."

"Trataré, por suerte Rosa está conmigo. Bueno, tengo que ir, te amo."

"También te amo, ten cuidado."

* * *

Amy extrañaba su trabajo. Ella amaba ser sargento y disfruta del trabajo policial, mucho, pero ama pasar tiempo con su hija. No tener a Jake ahora le permitió empezar su unión aún más, y mientras ella ame a Jake y aprecie su ayuda y humor, esa nueva etapa estaba bien.

Mientras Carmen dormía, ella podría entrar a su cuenta del precinto y comenzar a mirar los arrestos de sus oficiales. Ella se sentía confiada en poder manejar la doble vida de policía y madre.

Mientras Amy escaneaba los e-mails y reportes que envió, ella pudo oír los suspiros ocasionales de la adormilada Carmen mientras dormía. Amy sonrió por el adorable sonido cuando se topó con tres diferentes quejas sobre un nuevo oficial a su cargo. Los tres son del mismo área, por el centro comunitario donde ella bailó con Jake antes de que él vaya encubierto. Todas las quejas alegan que el oficial, el oficial Kirk Landis, seguía deteniendo el tráfico y dejaba camiones de carga de autos y camiones en un almacén. Amy no podía creer esto, nadie lo había notado o encontrado extraño. Es por eso que la necesitaban ahí, pensó ella mientras tomaba el teléfono para llamar a Jake.

"¿Qué pasa, Ames?"

"Estaba mirando mi papeleo para mantenerme al corriente, tenía tres quejas sobre este nuevo oficial, Landis, todas ellas dicen que para el tráfico y permite que camiones llenos de autos y camiones vayan en un almacén, y que lo hace por horas a la vez, en diferentes horas durante diferentes días. Y la parte más incriminante, es el almacén del centro comunitario donde bailamos, y esa no es su ronda."

"Santo cielo, eso es increíble. Quiero decir, es terrible que un policía lo esté ayudando, pero increíble. Rosa, dile al capitán que averigüe dónde está Landis y que no lo alarme. Gracias Ames, ¡eres increíble! Me tengo que ir, te amo."

"También te amo, cariño. Y de nada."

Amy tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro ahora. Ellos habían hablado sobre estar nerviosos por volver al trabajo con todo lo que pasó durante su embarazo, pero ese es un trabajo normal, eso es lo que ellos aman y ella se sentía confiada en que ambos podían hacerlo.

* * *

Mientras Amy estaba feliz por su descubrimiento, Jake y Rosa estaba esperando en la oficina del capitán Holt con él cuando Landis entró. Tan pronto como él entró, sabía que había algo, su cuerpo se puso rígido e hizo un pequeño movimiento como si podría correr, pero se debió dar cuenta de la inutilidad de uir en una estación policial llena del personal.

"Oficial Landis, por su lenguaje corporal debo suponer que ya sabe porqué se encuentra aquí."

Landis farfulló un poco antes de hablar. "No, no señor, ¿por qué estoy aquí?"

Holt solo lo miró por unos buenos treinta segundos antes de dirigirse a él de nuevo, "Oficial Landis, tiene quejas por parar el tráfico para dejar a ciertos camiones pasar sin molestias."

"Solo ayudaba, señor."

"Ayudaba a qué, oficial, ¿su cuenta bancaria? Sí, sabemos que ha recibido cincuenta mil dólares, eso es de ayuda, pero desafortunadamente, solo lo ayuda a usted."

Landis se puso blanco y se sentó en una silla en el fondo de la oficina, ¿Qué pasará conmigo, señor?"

"Ha roto las leyes, Landis. Será acusado por ayudar en un crimen. Será despedido por aceptar sobornos, sin embargo, puede salvarse si ayuda a encontrar a Doug Judy."

"¿Doug Judy, señor? No puedo, es mi amigo. No puedo delatarlo, además, él es bastante inteligente."

Jake había escuchado suficiente, "Landis, Doug Judy es un tipo amable, pero él acaba de lograr que te despidan por probablemente hacer que lo que estás haciendo suene noble y divertido. Él ha interpretado a muchas personas, pero él es un criminal, y él se pone a sí mismo sobre sus llamados amigos, así que ayúdanos y ayúdate, ¿cuándo se supone que lo verás de vuelta? y, ¿le has dicho que tenías que venir a la oficina de Holt?"

"No, aunque lo hubiera hecho. Dejé mi celular en mi casillero por error. Mira, a mí me agrada Doug, pero no puedo ir a prisión. Se supone que tengo que ayudar hoy, a las dos, hay un tren programado para bloquear el tráfico de una dirección, y yo bloqueo el otro lado."

"Landis, pasarás más tiempo sirviendo en las celdas, pero esto puede ayudar a detenerlo, eras un policía y tomaste dinero para permitir que otros rompan la ley a costa de otros y tu propio deber. Detectives, ¿cómo quieren proseguir desde aquí?"

Jake y Rosa parecían inmersos en sus pensamientos antes de que Jake hable primero, "creo que Rosa y yo debemos quedarnos en un camión de comando, Charles tiene un amigo con un camión de comida que nos debe un favor, podemos usarlo. Terry debería ser el que vaya dentro y observe, Judy no lo conoce. Terry puede usar una de sus cámaras de cuerpo que tanto ama y podemos aconsejarle desde el camión de comida, si es que está bien para Rosa."

Rosa miró a Jake con un poco de desconcierto, "Jake, ese es el plan más legítimo que has tenido, y no consiste en que seas el héroe. Estoy con eso, señor."

"De acuerdo, Peralta, estoy agradecido de que los desafortunados eventos de los pasados nueve meses no han tenido un efecto negativo en tí, sino que te ha vuelto más inteligente. Bien hecho, detective, suena como un buen plan."

* * *

Esa tarde, Jake y Rosa fueron en la parte trasera del camión de comida de Harold, quién seguía tomando órdenes, mientras Jake y Rosa observaban lo que estaba pasando desde la cámara de Terry escondido en la parte trasera del camión.

Terry estaba vestido como un hombre del delivery, cargando cajas al centro comunitario. Dejó una caja en el centro comunitario y luego caminó al lado del supuesto negocio de Judy, fingiendo fumar. El oficial Landis detuvo el tráfico cuando el camión llegó. Tan pronto el camión llegó, Jake y Rosa ordenaron a los otros oficiales uniformados que arrastraran el almacén. Los autos se verificaron como robados, alrededor de 20 hombres fueron rodeados y arrestados, pero no Doug Judy.

Jake estaba a punto de dejárselo a los otros oficiales ya que no había señales de Judy cuando notó que uno de los autos del camión era un camper. Cuidadosamente, Rosa se subió al camión con la pistola lista, abrió la puerta del camper y ahí fue cuando Jake lo escuchó, "Rosa, mi Rosa, ¿cómo estás?" Jake lo tenía.

Jake le dijo a Terry que hiciera el arresto, sabía que no debería estar involucrado, él era muy cercano a Doug Judy. Pensó en porqué no se había dado el tiempo de darse cuenta antes, y luego pensó que tal vez la madurez no era tan mala después de todo.

* * *

Jake volvió a su casa a las seis, "Ames, Carmen. El detective papá asombroso llegó."

"Amy salió del cuarto de Carmen, "no me digas que en serio lo atrapaste. Estás de buen humor como para que lo hayas dejado ir de nuevo."

"Eso es correcto, lo atrapamos. Finalmente me quedé atrás, por lo que no me involucré y ahondar en mi relación con él. En realidad, el capitán Holt me abrazó, estaba muy orgulloso."

"¿Qué? Nunca tuve uno de esos, ¿cómo se siente?"

"Enfoquémonos en mi logro, Ames."

"Lo siento, Jake. Estamos muy orgullosas del detective papi genial, ¿cierto?" dijo Amy mientras le hacía cosquillas a los dedos del pie de Carmen.


	16. Of Canibels and Wardens

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es una traducción de la historia de portlandborn.**

* * *

 **The Peraltas**

 **Capítulo 16:**

 **Of Canibels and Wardens**

* * *

Jake estaba en la cima del mundo, él ayudó a atrapar al bandido de los Pontiacs, también resolvió su caso del gran robo que terminó revelando a la mayoría del anillo de ladrones que se especializan en equipamiento electrónico y cuando volvió a casa tenía a su esposa e hija. De las películas que idolatraba de niño, pensó que sería un lobo solitario, el que vuelve loco a sus superiores y nunca encuentra amor de verdad, esa clase de detective, pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora y eso estaba bien, estaba mejor que bien.

Amy estaba de vuelta en el precinto, pero su posición de sargento de los oficiales uniformados le dio buenas horas y muy pocos fines de semana. Entre sus parientes, Carmen estaba muy bien cuidada y gratis, lo que ayudaba a relajar a Amy. Ella se ajustó bien en el trabajo y se veía como si siempre estaba en casa. Ambos se preocuparon mucho sobre la transición de vuelta al trabajo, pero al final, sus instintos salían y estaban bien.

Las cosas en casa podían ser a veces algo aburridas, pero para él, era su chance para conocer a su asombrosa hija. Esa pequeña criatura que tiene su ADN mezclado con la de su esposa, ¿qué puede ser mejor? Amy comentaba mucho sobre cómo él realmente estaba ayudando en la casa, las cosas estaban bien, pero luego él se perdía en sus propios pensamientos y se preocupaba sobre lo que podría poner todo eso abajo, algo siempre terminaba arruinando los buenos tiempos.

Amy le dijo que se saque eso de la cabeza y solo disfrute de las cosas, y él lo quería, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo y, a pesar de su esfuerzo, él veía todo como una posible amenaza a su dicha actual.

Cuando él fue llamado para testificar contra su ex guardia, pensó que esa sería la cosa que terminaría su récord de ininterrumpida felicidad. Él no confiaba en que el universo dejara que no quede afectado por todo eso.

Amy veía las cosas un poco diferente. Ella veía eso como una oportunidad para tomar un viaje familiar, quedarse en la costa de Carolina del sur, pasando solo un día en la corte y teniendo todo pagado. Jake estaba dudando en tener a Amy y Carmen con él, pero al final, él no quería alejarse de ellas en una situación estresante. Él ya no era el mismo lobo solitario. Si había aprendido algo del capitán Holt y su relación con Amy era que él es parte de un equipo, y ellos merecen el beneficio de la duda.

En el vuelo de Nueva York a Carolina del sur, Jake estaba asombrado de lo tranquila que estaba Carmen teniendo 4 meses. Ella disfrutaba viendo por la ventana y siendo atendida por mamá y papá, y la única vez en la que estuvo quisquillosa, una botella paró instantáneamente el sonido. Jake también estaba asombrado por cómo su esposa estaba preparada para todo, Amy siempre estaba preparada, pero esto era un gran terreno desconocido por ambos. Él era hijo único (hasta que descubrió en sus 30, casi 40, que él tiene varios medio hermanos) y ella es la menor, por lo que ninguno de ellos había cuidado mucho a niños menores, pero juntos, lo hacían funcionar.

* * *

Mientras ellos se registraban en el hotel, Jake estaba saludando al fiscal y su equipo. Hicieron sus presentaciones y rápidamente lo informaron sobre el intinerario de todo. Jake se sentía bien por todo, hasta que el oficial le dijo a quién la defensa estaba llamando como testigo. Él escuchó el nombre de Caleb y no podía imaginar qué hizo el sistema de guardias o guardias corruptos o qué le habrán dicho para que él testifique a favor del guardia corrupto.

Jake no se estresó por aquello mucho tiempo. El siguiente día era un día libre, Jake y Amy llevaron a Carmen a la playa, estaba frío, pero no parecía importarle y se veía muy feliz chapoteando sus pies en el agua. Jake no podía dejar de olvidar cómo las pequeñas cosas lo hacían tan feliz, no estaba al nivel de Charles todavía, nunca tomaría 170 fotos de una carne, pero entendía porqué las pequeñas cosas hacían felices a los padres.

La noche antes a la que tenía programado testificar Jake estaba agitado y midiendo el tiempo, no podía dormir bien. Si caía dormido, no era por mucho tiempo. "Cariño, ¿qué te sucede? No puedes quedarte quieto y sigues despertándome."

"Lo siento, estoy más nervioso de lo que creía sobre esto. No hablo mucho sobre la prisión o si lo hago bromeo sobre eso, pero esto apesta Amy. Mi experiencia fue lo suficientemente asquerosa, fui vencido, amenazado, atacado por otros prisioneros e incluso drogado. Pero lo peor de todo es que ese guardia corrupto solo dejó que eso pase, él quería detener el crimen, creo, pero sus guardias eran verdaderamente molestos, ni siquiera trataban bien a sus soplones. Cuando él llegó, me tomó y me dijo que iba a ser liberado, honestamente pensé que iba a hacer que un guardia me dispare como en shawshanks redemption."

"Sé que es terrible, Jake, pero lo que te hace grande es cómo aprendiste de eso, cómo te preocupas en cómo otros son tratados. Ese es el lado que me gustó vislumbrar antes de que saliéramos, y luego vi más y más mientras salíamos, es la razón por la que me casé contigo. Eres más inteligente y amable del que te das crédito."

Jake sonrió ante eso, la prisión fue una experiencia casi imposible, pero él había salido y ahora tenía incluso más razones por las que vivir. Él y Amy hablaron un poco más antes de que ella cayó dormida de nuevo. Jake estaba más alerta, y seguía pensando en Caleb y la razón del porqué testificaría a favor del guardia corrupto. Caleb le había salvado la vida, había intentado morderlo, pero solo una vez. Caleb era un monstruo, él comía a personas, niños, pero no cambiaba el hecho que había sido una gran razón de que haya sobrevivido la prisión.

* * *

Jake convenció a Amy de que se quede en el hotel con Carmen y vayan a la playa, pero él se hizo cargo de tener muchas fotografías en su celular, fotos recientes, para mirarlas durante el proceso por si necesitaba algo que lo aliente. Estaba mirando fotos de Amy besando a Carmen cuando se dio cuenta que era su turno de testificar.

Su testimonio a la parte acusadora era directo, era fácil y ni siquiera se sintió nervioso mientras pasaba. Pensó que la defensa trataría de dar un giro a sus palabras, pero se dio cuenta que ellos no querían que siga hablando sobre lo que había pasado, por lo que le preguntaron algunas cosas y luego le agradecieron por su tiempo. Él oficial le dijo que él era el mejor testigo que pudieron esperar porque él es un policía reivindicado que no estaba por venganza porque él era un prisionero, sino que era alguien que obviamente tenía presente las leyes, por lo que la defensa no quería tocarlo y hace que el jurado se sienta incluso más empático por él.

Le dijeron a Jake que se quede hasta el siguiente receso y luego podía irse. Él se estaba parando, listo para salir cuando escuchó que decían su nombre, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Caleb, en un traje, pero esposado y contenido.

"¿Qué hay, Peralta?"

"Caleb, ¿cómo te encuentras? Estoy sorprendido de verte aquí."

"Sí, solo estoy aquí para decir cómo he estado bien, solo molestado por otros prisioneros. Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es totalmente cierto, pero hombre, tenía que salir de la estúpida prisión y ver cosas, soy un prisionero de por vida, esta podría ser mi primera y única chance en hacerlo."

Jake habló un poco más con Caleb y luego le preguntó al abogado por cuánto tiempo más sería el receso, le dijeron que era un poco más largo porque la defensa quería preguntar sobre alguna de las evidencias que se dieron. Jake tomó la oportunidad y escribió a Amy.

Dentro de 15 minutos, Amy y Carmen estaban en la corte, Jake hizo un gesto sobre ellos mientras llamaba a Caleb. "Caleb, sé que técnicamente eres un monstruo, hiciste cosas que no puedo hacerlas ver bien, pero salvaste mi vida. Nunca verás a tu familia, pero aquí está la mía, tú hiciste esto posible, nunca hubiera estado aquí con ellas si no fuera por tí. Gracias a tí, Caleb, yo tengo mi vida, que es mi familia. Si necesitas algo, déjame saberlo, yo solo sobreviví gracias a ti."

Caleb estaba en silencio y simplemente asintió, Amy se llenó de lágrimas mientras que Carmen comenzó a gorgotear y moverse. Los Peralta salieron de la corte y Jake estaba callado e inmerso en sus pensamientos. Amy acarició su hombro y mientras caminaban y él agarraba a Carmen. Jake sentía tantos sentimientos conflictivos sobre Caleb, él era un asesino, pero Jake ha comenzado a darse cuenta que las personas no son solo una cosa. Él mismo se ha visto solo como un policía por mucho tiempo y casi se interpuso en su felicidad con Amy, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había mucho gris en el mundo.


	17. Annivesary - Peralta Stylez

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Esta historia no me pertenece. La escritora es portlandborn, quién me dejó traducirla.**

* * *

 **The Peraltas**

 **Capítulo 17:**

 **Annivesary - Peralta Stylez**

* * *

El precinto estaba silencioso, todos los reportes estaban llenados correctamente, no había ninguna queja de algún oficial hace tres semanas, decir que Amy estaba orgullosa de los logros era un eufemismo. Era recién su segundo mes y ella ya había encontrado varias formas en las que los oficiales perdían tiempo, lo que resultaba en quejas. Ella también había descubierto a algunos oficiales que fueron acusados de racismo y los puso a entrenar por un día con Terry, después de lo cuál ambos volvieron muy nerviosos y compugnidos.

Su escritorio estaba cubierto por fotos de Jake y Carmen. Antes de que Carmen naciera, ella no era muy fan de mostrar fotos de su familia, pero desde el nacimiento de Carmen, ella sentía que no necesitaba ser muy reservada. Ella incluso ha estado emocionada cada vez que veía el escritorio de Jake, con cada nueva foto de ella y Carmen, incluso la foto de la boda donde Jake usó un sharpie para escribir el nombre de Carmen con una flecha apuntando hacia su estómago.

Ella y Jake habían aceptado la paternidad mientras se mantenían en sus trabajos y eso la ponía feliz. Ella podía todavía conseguir su meta de ser la capitana más joven en la historia del departamento de policía de Nueva York, aunque desde que se volvió sargento, ella estaba más feliz con su trabajo y se sentía menos inclinada a empujarse más duro.

Esa noche sin embargo, Amy tenía serios asuntos que atender, era Mayo, y su aniversario era el Sábado. Jake y ella hablaron de tomarlo tranquilo ese año, pero ella quería algo grande, navidad y el cumpleaños de Jake, sus 40, ambos habían sido pequeños por el trabajo y Carmen, pero ella quería que esto, su aniversario, sea grande. Ella tenía considerado solo secuestrarlo y llevarlo a un hotel sin Carmen, pero ambos trabajaban, y hacer eso se sentía como engañar a Carmen, pero especialmente engañarlos a ellos de verla a ella.

Al final ella decidió incluir al nueve-nueve, ya que ellos estaban muy involucrados en casi todos los aspectos de su relación. Ella excluyó a Charles porque él nunca podía mantener un secreto de Jake, pero el resto de los detectives, el capitán y Gina estaban dentro. Terminó siendo la sincronización perfecta porque Jake y Charles estaban trabajando en un caso juntos y el capitán los llamó de vuelta al precinto por algunos asuntos oficiales. Él capitán lo hizo sonar serio, por lo que ambos estaban nerviosos. Charles proclamó que su región inferior estaba sudando mucho más que lo normal, pero ambos volvieron pronto al precinto.

Él capitán los llamó en la sala de informaciones y, mientras Jake entraba, habían pancartas por todos lados, Carmen, en un adorable nuevo outfit, y su esposa, en su uniforme completo como siempre, pero en la mesa había pilas de sus dulces favoritos y botella tras botella de gaseosa de naranja.

"Santiago, esto es perfecto. Pero se supone que es nuestro aniversario, y es un día antes."

"Quería sorprenderte, y tú querrás consolar a Charles, lo mantuve fuera, así sería una sorpresa de verdad."

"Cierto, pero sí, él definitivamente está llorando."

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Amy estaba saliendo tarde, algunos oficiales en el equipo de Amy tuvieron un accidente de coche, por lo que tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde mientras que Jake llevó a Carmen a casa. Cuando Amy abrió la puerta de la casa, Jake estaba vestido en pantalones, con su camisa dentro, lentes y con un protector de bolsillo.

"Jake, porqué estás vestido como el tipo de La venganza de los nerds."

"Te equivocas, soy un bibliotecario, y apreciaría que mantengas un volumen bajo."

"Ahh, sexy, un bibliotecario. A mamá le gusta."

"Bueno, a mamá probablemente le gustaría saber que el tema de esto, nuestro fin de semana aniversario, es bibliopalooza."

"Esa no es una palabra, pero lo dejaré pasar por el bien de la ternura."

"Gracias, pero no me importa, este fin de semana, Sra. Peralta, le presentarás a tu hija la biblioteca de las bibliotecas. He arreglado un tour profesional, mañana a la mañana, por la jefa cuidadora de archivos. Ella aprobó todo, incluso que Carmen vaya también."

"No puedo creer que hayas echo eso, esto será asombroso. Sé que odias las bibliotecas."

"Tal vez, pero te amo más a ti, por lo que lo compensa. Además, tú odias la gaseosa de naranja y los dulces, y aún así, decidiste celebrar así nuestro aniversario con el trabajo familiar. A, y tienes que dormir con el maestro y el profesor bibliotecario."

"Schwing."

* * *

En el tren temprano a la mañana a D.C., Jake estaba tratando de no dormir, especialmente porque Carmen estaba muy despierta. Amy era todo sonrisas mientras leía un libro de tour sobre la biblioteca del congreso, "Cariño, espero que podamos ver los archivos menos públicos, qué mal que Carmen sea tan pequeña, pero tomaremos muchas fotografías para que aún pueda ser influenciada por este día."

Normalmente, Jake le haría una broma por esto, pero este era su regalo a ella, y él no quería hacerla sentir mal por ser ella misma, es una de las cosas que él ama más de ella, siempre es ella misma, no trata de cambiar por los chicos, es ella misma y está orgullosa de ello, él esperaba que Carmen herede esa característica. Él había sido un desastre en la secundaria, por lo que él se preocupaba de Carmen adolescente, pero él tuvo un padre ausente y muchos problemas de ira por eso, él estaba haciendo lo mejor para que Carmen tenga una mejor niñez que él.

* * *

La visita a la biblioteca del Congreso fue un gran éxito, Amy había perdido el control y casi hiperventilaba unas pocas veces cuando ella fue capaz de ver manuscritos extraños en los archivos. Carmen casi había escupido en uno de ellos, pero Jake sacrificó su camisa para bloquearlo. Él y Carmen se habían apartado un poco más de la archivera y Amy después de eso.

En el tren de vuelta a casa, Carmen estaba durmiendo y Amy no era más que sonrisas mientras que Jake tomaba un juego de preguntas sobre duro de matar en su celular. Él obtuvo una respuesta mal, en realidad, él estaba en lo correcto y el estúpido juego estaba mal. Jake odiaba esas encuestas de Facebook, son a base de anuncios, pero adictivos. Cuando él dejó de mirar su celular con frustración, ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Ahí, en un abrazo con otra mujer, estaba su padre. Jake estaba sorprendido de que su padre tome un tren, siendo un piloto, pero él no estaba enfocado en eso tanto como lo estaba en el hecho que su papá le había dicho su mamá que estaría trabajando todo el fin de semana. Su mamá y papá se veían felices, su mamá estaba emocionada en tener a su papá de vuelta, pero Jake sabía que en algún momento volvería a sus viejas andanzas, y ahí estaba.

"Ames, Ames. Mira a la chica rubia con el cabello realmente largo, mira con quién está."

"Oh, dios mío, ¡pobre tu mamá!"

"No tan alto, Ames"

"Lo siento."

"Sabes Ames, es irónico. Es nuestro aniversario y vemos al puto más viejo del mundo."

"Jake, tranquilo. No quieres armar una escena. Tú nunca te quedas calmado y compuesto cuando te enojas con él."

"Eso es cierto, pero una vida de dolor y decepciones puede hacer eso contigo. Tu padre ni siquiera haría trampa en un examen, pero ahí está mi papá, puteando al estilo DC."

Jake trataba de no mirar a su papá, incluso estaba considerando cambiar de asientos, pero solo se quedó sentado y miró a su alrededor. Él estaba asombrado de que su papá nuca miraba atrás y lo veía. Jake casi trabajaba en su nervio de ir a enfrentar a su papá y decirle lo asqueroso que era que le haga eso a su mamá, pero especialmente frente a su nieta, y eso le hizo comprenderlo: su papá acababa de ver a Carmen junto a su mamá, y últimamente había pasado mucho menos, él siempre estaba trabajando cuando ella iba o ellos juntos iban a visitarlos. Siendo Carmen su primera nieta debe de haber provocado su nueva crisis, Jake siempre había sentido que él era la razón de que su papá engañara a su mamá, se sentía muy atado a una familia por él, y ahora con Carmen había sucedido lo mismo.

Ese pensamiento lo enfureció, pero mientras miraba a su esposa, sonriendo y contenta con su hija, todavía enojado, se dio cuenta que su papá era el que estaba siendo engañado. Su papá se había estado engañado a sí mismo con una esposa e hijo quienes lo han amado a pesar de sus otras faltas, y él ahora se está engañando a sí mismo con una nieta quién probablemente lo hubiera adorado. Con esos pensamientos, Jake perdió toda urgencia de confrontarlo y en vez de eso, se enfocó en su familia, hasta que el tren había alcanzado Nueva York cerca de las once de la noche. Él mantuvo su cabeza gacha mientras sacaba a Carmen listo para buscar un taxi y pararse de espaldas a su papá y su actual aventura.

* * *

Después de que Carmen estuviera en su cuarto, durmiendo cómodamente en su cuna, Jake se subió a su cama y suspiró, "Jake, estoy orgullosa de ti, hiciste lo correcto. Tu papá es un asno, pero él es un asno grande y tiene el derecho de tomar sus propias terribles decisiones, y mantuviste a tu esposa e hija felices, muy buena elección, señor."

"Gracias, era una situación de ninguna ganancia, pero no puedo re escribir el programa como el capitán Kirk, por lo que aquí estamos."

"Bueno, creo que todavía eres un bibliotecario, por lo que cumplamos unas fantasías mientras la bebé duerme."

Jake no tenía ninguna objeción.

* * *

 **Sharpie: es la marca de un marcador muy famoso.**

 **D.C.: es Washington D.C., la capital de los Estados Unidos.**

 **Bibliopalooza: es un juego de palabras entre biblioteca y lollapalooza, un festival musical de los Estados Unidos.**

 **Schwing (interjección): una exclamación de entusiasmo o aprecio por la forma femenina; insinuando el acto de un hombre que logra una erección.**

 **Cuidadora de archivos/archivera (curartor of archives): es la persona que se encarga del mantenimiento de los libros.**

* * *

 **N/T: Estuve mucho tiempo sin actualizar las traducciones, lo siento a los que siguen esta historia**. **Es** **por eso que hoy he subido varios capítulos, tenía el día completamente libre por lo que me puse a traducir lo más rápido que pude. Creo que aquí termina esta súper maratón de actualización, aunque tal vez suba una más.**

 **DE** **NUEVO, LO SIENTO. SOY UNA MUY MALA PERSONA.**


	18. My dinner with Roger, Sort Of

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción autorizada. La historia la escribió portlandborn.**

* * *

 **The Peraltas**

 **Capítulo 18:**

 **My dinner with Roger, Sort Of**

* * *

Dos semanas después del incidente en el tren, Jake y Amy se estaban preparando para ir a la casa de la mamá de Jake para cenar con ella y Roger. Jake no podía decirle que no a su mamá y Amy odiaba mentir a los adultos, por lo que no había manera de evitar la cena.

"¡Ames! Solo llama y dile que tengo diarrea o polio, o mejor, escoliosis."

"Bueno, por la manera en que comes, la diarrea es creíble, pero la polio ha sido erradicada y la escoliosis no es una excusa, es solo una condición de la espalda, no una enfermedad."

"Bueno, sí, es una agudícima condición de espalda entonces, y creo que me está matando, incluso muy lentamente."

"Espero que Carmen no sea así de quejumbrosa."

"Vamos, porqué no debería ser quejumbroso. Tengo que ir a cenar con mis padres y mirar a mi mamá sabiendo que papá la está engañando, de nuevo, por milésima vez. Y Carmen nunca será tan quejumbrosa como yo, soy el mejor en lo que hago."

"Te concedo eso. Solo vístete y hagamos lo mejor que podamos. Solo actúa bien y trata de mantener tu enojo tanto tiempo como puedas hasta que te vuelvas loco y le digas a tu mamá lo que sabes o amenaces a tu papá con eso."

"Eso no pasará."

"Jake, ambas cosas pasaron cuando conocí a tu mamá."

"Eso no está en mí, está en mi papá."

"Jake, creo que tu mamá merece saber la verdad, en realidad no quiero una escena esta noche, pero tu mamá ha hecho tanto por nosotros y quiere que la visitemos esta noche. Ella ve y cuida a Carmen tres veces por semana y la lleva al parque y limpia este lugar. Si ella quiere que vayamos a cenar, iremos. Le debemos eso."

* * *

Jake se mantuvo distraído haciendo caras graciosas a Carmen mientras Amy conducía a casa de sus padres. Mientras avanzaban en frente de la puerta, Jake trató lo mejor en concentrarse en Carmen para evitar implosionar frente a su madre.

Amy notó su intensa concentración en su hija, "sabes, tu mamá sospechará que algo está mal si solo prestas atención a Carmen esta noche."

"¿Qué estás diciendo, ex señorita Santiago? ¿que no amo a mi hija?"

"Sabes que pienso que eres un estupendo padre, pero usarla como excusa para escapar de una situación incómoda no servirá. Recuerda cuando te centraste solo en Terry porque pensaste que Holt te suspendería por romper dos autos en un fin de semana."

"Sí, bueno, pensé que Terry me necesitaba, ¿sí? Trataré lo mejor que pueda en hablar con ella y contigo e ignorar al pene andante."

"Jake, tu hija puede escucharte."

"Lo siento, Carmen, pero la verdad puede ser dolorosa e informativa. Lo siento, Ames, me detendré."

* * *

Amy finalmente tocó la puerta, ella pensaba que Jake se veía un poco desequilibrado con su sonrisa falsa, pero su mamá pareció no notarlo cuando los recibió en la casa. "Jake, Amy, esta bebita se está volviendo más grande cada día, estoy agradecida que pueda venir y visitar a su abuelo, él no la ha visto mucho."

"Sí mamá, eso es fantástico. ¿Dónde está papá?"

"Está terminando la cena. Hicimos un platillo indio, lo aprendimos en una clase de cocina."

"Genial. Cena y diarrea."

"Jake."

"Lo siento, Ames. Mamá, eso huele bien, pero una clase de cocina, ¿no recuerdas cuando trataste de hacer comida china? Nunca he hecho tanta caca en mi vida."

"Jake, la comida china estaba bien, tú solo lo comiste como un niño pequeño."

"Jake, Amy, ¿cómo están, chicos? La cena está casi lista, vayan a sentarse." Roger sonreía y volvió a la cocina, por lo que Jake lo siguió.

"No necesito ayuda, Jake. Ya casi lo termino."

"Lo sé, ehh. Bueno, no es fácil decirlo, y mientras más tiempo tenga esto conmigo, será peor, por lo que aquí va. Eres un puto."

"Espera, Jake, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Te vi en el tren de DC a Nueva York. Amy, Carmen y yo pasamos el día en la biblioteca del Congreso y me estaba relajando en el viaje a casa cuando me distraje por una rubia con una terrible cabellera alta y demasiado lápiz labial, y luego te vi."

Roger se veía pálido, "Jake, lo siento mucho, conozco a Sharla desde hace 15 años, no quise decir nada..."

"Guárdatelo, Roger, no puedes mantener eso en tus pantalones. Solía culparme e incluso culpaba a mamá a veces, quería que fueras un buen hombre y te quería en mi vida, pero ahora, soy un papá, tengo una esposa y una hija, y preferiría morir con la peor muerte de las películas de _duro de matar_ , probablemente siendo descuartizado por la chica loca de la tercera película, pero preferiría morir de esa manera a decepcionar a alguna de ellas. Nunca te ha importado decepcionarme o herir a mamá, he tratado de entenderte, pero no quiero hacerlo, solo quiero que dejes de herir a mamá y a mí."

"Lo entiendo, Jake, pero tú debes de entender lo difícil que es cambiar."

"¿De verdad?, porque yo tengo básicamente 10 años en un cuerpo de adulto por mis problemas de papá, aún así he logrado cambiar y tener más cuidado y ser de más ayuda porque mi familia lo necesita. 'No puedo cambiar' es la frase de las personas que no quieren cambiar."

Jake escuchó un plato cayéndose detrás suyo y vio a su mamá desaparecer hacia la otra dirección, "mamá, mamá, vuelve."

Amy fue a su lado y lo abrazó gentilmente, "Jake, cuando empezaste a hablar con tu papá, tu mamá estaba justo en la puerta y podía escucharlos. Ella estaba llorando, pero cuando lo insultaste y le dijiste que preferías morir que decepcionarnos, ella sonrió. Me lo perdí un poco, pero sonrió. Deja que gane un poco de compostura y luego podemos hablar con ella."

Fuera de la casa un auto arrancó y se fue, Jake fue a la cocina y su papá ya no estaba. "Bueno, lo hice de nuevo. Ahuyenté a mi papá y herí a mi mamá."

"No Jake. Tú defendiste a tu mamá, como siempre lo haces, hiciste lo correcto. Incluso trataste de estar calmado, tu mamá lo sabe y te ama por ello. Ella está herida porque tu papá rompió su corazón, de nuevo, pero nadie lo ahuyentó, él metió la pata."

"Metió la pata, título de su cinta sexual."

"Jake."

"Lo siento, solo trato de mantener las cosas ligeras, están algo pesadas ahora, lo intentas, no es fácil. No señor, no es fácil."

"Te amo Jake, pero odio la frase 'Tu cinta sexual'."

"Sí, eso está chequeado."

* * *

La mamá de Jake volvió más tarde, estaba triste, pero no podía dejar de abrazar a Jake y sonreír cada vez que lo miraba. Después de comer, Jake y Amy limpiaron la cocina mientras Karen cargaba a Carmen. Cuando se estaban yendo, Karen les dio un gran abrazo a ambos. "Jake, nunca entenderé cómo creciste siendo un hombre decente con él como tu ejemplo. No fui yo, yo tenía dos trabajos tratando de mantener la casa."

"Tú fuiste mi ejemplo para todo, mamá. Tú, nana y John McClane fueron mis ejemplos."

Karen se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba la frente.


	19. The Brooklyn Bomber - Part 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A PORTLANDBORN, QUIEN ME PERMITIÓ TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

 **THE PERALTAS**

 **CAPÍTULO 19:**

 **The Brooklyn bomber - part 1**

* * *

La ola de calor estaba ya en su día número 23, el aire acondicionado del precinto no funcionaba bien bajo presión. Amy se quejaba frecuentemente de lo malo que era, especialmente mientras tenía que usar un uniforme completo. Jake tenía sus propios problemas con la ola de calor, había un posible asesino en serie que los medios habían apodado como 'El bombardero de Brooklyn' porque todas las víctimas eran de Brooklyn y fueron asesinados por un pequeño dispositivo explosivo.

Amy había estado trabajando con Jake porque sus oficiales uniformados habían encontrado los cuerpos de 3 de las 4 víctimas mientras realizaban sus rondas. Jake tenía que hacer que Amy no se concentrara en eso en la casa. Una vez ella le había sacado una foto a Carmen distraídamente, un hecho que Jake guardó para la próxima vez que meta la pata y diga algo inapropiado en su presencia o le muestre otra de _duro de matar_.

Jake y Rosa fueron dirigidos al bombardero de Brooklyn, estaban exhaustos de limpiar las escenas del crimen y áreas cercanas por pistas. La temperatura estaba estancada en alrededor de 40 grados Celsius todos los días. Los oficiales uniformados de Amy habían respondido a tres casos de muerte relacionadas con el calor y todos en el precinto estaban listos para que la ola de calor termine. Scully se había desmayado tres veces ya que insistía en ponerse su chaleco para cubrir las manchas de su camisa.

* * *

Jake y Rosa estaban entrevistando al dueño de la bodega pasando la avenida donde el tercer cuerpo se había encontrado cuando recibieron mensajes para reportarse con el juez de primera instancia. El juez de primera instancia, Bud Philips, bajo, hombre calvo que suda hasta cuando no hace calor, pero ahora con la ola de calor, sudaba hasta el punto en el que nadie estaba cómodo a su lado.

Rosa tuvo que golpear a Jake varias veces por encontrarlo mirando a Bud, pero Bud estaba muy ocupado hablando para notarlo.

"Hay una cosa que destaca de las víctimas de las bombas, hay una sustancia brillante de polvo en los tres, diferentes cantidades en cada uno. Los envié al laboratorio, y era polvo de diamante. No conozco ninguna bomba que requiera diamante, por lo que el hecho que todos tengan un diamante, debe ser algo."

"Diamantes en una bomba, qué desperdicio. Quiero decir, creo que si no te importa matar a alguien, explotar diamantes se ve menos loco y es menos desperdicio." Rosa miró a Jake después de que dijo eso.

"Hay algo más detectives, en las uñas de los pies, una vez los zapatos y calcetines fueron removidos, en cada uno de ellos habían letras raspadas. ¿Alguna posibilidad que las víctimas se conocían?"

"De ninguna manera, nada sugiere eso" Rosa asintió en acuerdo a lo dicho.

Bud escribió algo en un pedazo de papel y se lo pasó a Jake. El papel tenía las letras RD UR NEXT JP. Jake lo miró por unos segundos antes de pensar en algo, "Hey Bud, escribe las letras otra vez, pero en el orden en que murieron las víctimas del primero al último."

Bud asintió y lo escribió en otro pedazo de papel: JP RD UR NEXT, "Rosa, esto no es bueno para nosotros, estoy muy seguro que esto significa 'Jake Peralta, Rosa Díaz, son los siguientes'."

* * *

Esa noche Amy estuvo callada, "Vamos Amy, tendremos cuidado. Estaremos juntos y no tomaremos riesgos. El capitán está de acuerdo en que el asesino, mientras manda pistas, sabe obviamente que no pueden enfrentarnos ahora o fácilmente."

"No es eso Jake, es el polvo de diamantes. El asesino sabe quiénes son tú y Rosa, y también tienen razón para necesitar venganza, y luego agrega el polvo de diamante y..."

"¿Un joyero realmente enojado?"

"Jake, piensa. Tú, Rosa, diamantes y venganza."

"¡Hawkins! Pero ella está en la cárcel."

"Jake, obviamente ella está implicada. Ella planeó muchos robos y crímenes sin ser atrapada hasta que tú descubriste que estaba sucia."

"La evidencia se eleva. Pero, ¿cómo ella podría hacerlo?"

"Eso es lo que no sabemos, pero lo averiguaremos."

* * *

Rosa tenía una gran sonrisa mientras entraba a la sala de visitas de la cárcel. Hace un año, los roles eran los opuestos, era ella la encarcelada con Hawkins de visita. Hawkins caminó hacia la ventanilla, tomó asiento y agarró el teléfono.

"Peralta, Díaz, ¿qué los trae aquí?"

Rosa no esperó, "¿Por qué no nos lo dices tú, Hawkins? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"¿A regordearse? Pensé que vendrían mucho más temprano."

Jake rodó los ojos y dejó de ser paciente, "Vamos Hawkins, tienes a alguien que intenta matarnos."

"¿Qué? Aguarden un momento, ¿cómo diablos haría eso? Todo mi equipo está en la cárcel, tenemos prohibido comunicarnos, el único que está fuera es ese gordo bastardo que confesó y nos jodió a todos."

"Langdon" dijeron Jake y Rosa al unísono.

* * *

En el auto, de vuelta al precinto, Jake estaba hablando con Amy mientras Rosa conducía con su enojo silencioso habitual. "Ames, ¿qué encontraste sobre Langdon? ¿Cómo es que no está en prisión por lo que hizo? Ese cara de nardo mintió en la corte y envío mi hermoso trasero en prisión."

"Jake, calmado. En su archivo dice que hizo un trato. Después de que fue arrestado por el robo de diamantes, hizo un trato con el precinto 75, no ir a la cárcel a cambio de entregar evidencia sobre muchos otros trabajos que el equipo de Hawkins logró. Uno de los trabajos fue tomar 3 millones de dólares en monedas de oro de un pequeña joyería, pero solo se recuperó 2 millones por su información."

* * *

Jake y Rosa entraron al precinto, y Jake fue inmediatamente alcanzado y abrazado por Boyle. "Jake, ¿cuándo es que este asunto con Hawkins dejará de molestarte? Muchas personas tratan de matarte."

"Charles, a pesar de que adoro ser abrazado cuando hace tanto calor y escuchar que las personas tratan de matarme, creo que estás exagerando."

"Lo siento, Jake. Es que han pasado demasiadas cosas, demasiadas."

"Lo sé, Charles, pero mantenlo dentro. Lo último que Amy necesita es que le recuerden que estoy en peligro."

"Eso es tan Jacob."

"Charles, por favor dime que Amy no está detrás mío."

"Bien. Amy no está detrás tuyo."

"Pero lo está, ¿cierto?"

"Sip" y con eso, Charles huyó.

Jake se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a su esposa, siempre es mucho más difícil discutir mientras ella esté con su uniforme completo. Uno, porque se veía muy oficial, y otro porque eso lo calentaba.

"Ames, sé que eres fuerte, pero es que no quiero preocuparte."

"Detective Peralta, lo creas o no, estoy bien."

"Lo sé, Ames. Solo estoy preocupado después de todo lo que hemos pasado y habiendo tenido a Carmen."

A la mención de Carmen, el labio inferior de Amy tembló un poco y con una voz agitada preguntó, "¿Jake, podemos hablar en el cuarto de evidencias?"

Rápidamente, Jake y Amy entraron al cuarto de evidencias y Amy lo golpeó en el pecho. "Trato de hacer lo mejor, pero no puedes decir a las personas que me traten diferente. Eso debilita mi autoridad y me molesta."

"Lo siento, Ames. No lo volveré a hacer."

Amy lo abrazó y acurrucó su rostro en su pecho, "Jake, todo ha sido grandioso, pero esto, esto es como cuando estuve embarazada. Honestamente estaba bien, ni siquiera molesta, hasta que mencionaste a Carmen, luego me perdí."

"Seré honesto, Ames. Estaba asustado. Antes, si esto pasaba, solo estaría molesto, estaría fuera cazando al sujeto, o peleando por detalles de seguridad, pero ahora, en todo lo que puedo pensar es en ti y en Carmen."

"Lo siento, te grité. Si esto solo éramos tú y yo, estaría preocupada, siempre me preocupé, pero ahora, con ella, siento que es incluso peor si cualquier cosa pasara, porque no somos solo tú o yo tristes o tratando con problemas, sino de una hija sin uno de sus padres."

"Lo sé, lo entiendo. El capitán estuvo hablando de sacarnos a Rosa y a mi del caso, e incluso pensó en, básicamente, tenernos en arresto domicilio con oficiales uniformados asignados."

"No te quiero atrapado en casa, Jake."

"Está bien, Ames. El único problema es que él piensa que si lo hago, tiene sentido que te mantengan ahí a ti también."

La puerta del cuarto de evidencias se abrió con un golpe fuerte y Terry entró. "Jake, descubrieron otra víctima. El mismo _modus operandi,_ no encontraron nada rayado en las uñas de los pies, pero pegado a la mano de la víctima estaba la noticia del periódico anunciando tu boda con Amy."

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Amy estaba acostada frente a su laptop configurado una cámara para su casa y la de Rosa. Jake estaba sosteniendo a Carmen y haciéndola brincar en su rodilla mientras tarareaba " _When Jhonny comes marching home_ " la música de la guerra civil estadounidense que también fue usado en _Duro de matar 3: la venganza._

"Jake, ya configuré la cámara para nosotros y Rosa, el equipo amará obtener horas extras por esto. Solo asigné a oficiales que conozco de hace cuatro años o más, incluso desde todo el fiasco con Landis."

"Lo siento, por todo esto. Sigo teniendo esperanzas en que la pesadilla de los atracos de Hawkins solo desaparezca, pero muchas cosas estropeadas han pasado."

"Está bien, Jake. Estamos bien. Ellos han estado llenado la TV, el periódico y la internet con su foto. Es difícil moverse por esta ciudad con ese tipo de publicidad."

"¿Alguna vez has considerado en mudarnos en algún lugar un poco menos alocado?"

"¿Hablas de un área fuera de Nueva York?, pensé que te gustaba aquí."

"Claro que lo hago, pero debes admitir, sería lindo tener un comienzo limpio en cualquier otro lugar. Podemos seguir siendo policías, hacer nuestro trabajo, pero sin tener un loco pasado ceñidos a nosotros."

"Claro, pero dónde, y, ¿piensas que podemos empezar en cualquier otro lugar como sargento y detective principal? Sería duro tomar un trabajo con el puesto degradado."

"Sí, lo sé, solo somos buenos en nuestros trabajos, pero ni siquiera pasó un año entre los incidentes con el desastre Hawkins."

* * *

La siguiente mañana, Jake se levantó temprano e hizo el desayuno, cortó vegetales e hizo un omelet para Amy, Carmen estaba en su silla alta agarrando su biberón. "Hey, alguien está preparando omelets."

Amy besó a Jake y fue hacia la puerta. "¿Dónde vas, Amy?"

"Solo a buscar el periódico."

Amy tocó la puerta tres veces y un oficial le abrió la puerta. "¿Puedo darle algo, sargento?"

"¿Han entregado mi periódico?"

"Sí, señora, justo aquí. Aún no se ha verificado."

"Nadie se mete con el _Times_ , Humphries."

Amy tomó el periódico y comenzó a sacarlo del plástico cuando fue expulsada por una explosión, "¡Ames! ¡Ames! ¿Estás bien? ¡Ames!"

Eso fue lo último que Amy escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

 **JP RD UR NEXT**

 **En inglés son las iniciales para Jake Peralta (JP), Rosa Díaz (RD), you are (UR), next es una palabra en sí, por lo que la oración que se forma es Jake Peralta, Rosa Díaz, you are next, que significa Jake Peralta, Rosa Díaz, ustedes son los siguientes.**

el **_Times_ es un periódico neoyorquino.**


End file.
